ATROPA - The Disappearance of Magic
by Rozen91
Summary: Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja...jika Atropa Malfoy menghilang? - Di padang ilalang yang menguning, daun-daun jingga berguguran, dan angin musim gugur berhembus, gadis itu tertidur untuk selamanya. Selamanya, tak melihat apa yang ada di hati kedua orang tuanya.
1. Prologue

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **PROLOGUE -00**

 **.**

 **.**

Atropa tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Di masa yang berbeda ini, ia tak pernah berpikir akan melihat pemandangan ketika kedua orang itu akan saling melindungi. Kedua mata kelabu yang merupakan duplikat mata ayahnya itu hanya memandang diam, tertegun dan tenggelam dalam pikiran.

Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja...jika sihir menghilang?

Atropa yang egois. Gadis berambut panjang itu menundukkan wajahnya dan ia serasa ingin menangis saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba hatinya yang selalu dipenuhi oleh bara api kemarahan dan kecemburuan kini tampak retak di setiap sisi. Kedua orang itu... dua orang yang saling membagi senyum penuh arti itu tidak seperti itu. Mereka tidak seperti itu di masa ketika Atropa lahir ke dunia.

Padahal...padahal dia hanya ingin memenuhi keinginan kedua orangtuanya. Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini? Mungkin seharusnya dia saja..mungkin seharusnya dia saja yang tak perlu ada. Mungkin dia memang tidak dibutuhkan. Padahal ibunya bahkan tak pernah mau memandangnya, padahal ayahnya tak pernah menyisihkan waktu untuknya, dan Atropa pun membuat keputusan ini demi meringankan perasaan pahit di hati keluarga yang hancur ini.

Akan tetapi, keberadaannya di masa ini malah membuat kedua orang itu saling mencintai. Atropa berjongkok, memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajah di lengannya. Air matanya menitik-nitik dan merembes di lengan kemeja hitamnya. Rasanya sedih sekali. Gadis berumur 14 tahun itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi.

Ia tidak pernah berpikir akan melihat hari ini datang. Ketika cinta itu benar-benar ada dan ia pun bahkan hanyut di dalam kehangatannya. Kalau begini akhirnya, mungkin saja semuanya akan bahagia nantinya. Paman-pamannya, bibi-bibinya, dan kakek neneknya juga. Semuanya bisa bahagia dan kepahitan yang mereka rasakan akan lenyap tanpa sisa. Mungkin ibunya akan memberikan nama yang lebih baik untuknya, mungkin ayahnya juga akan menimangnya dan mengatakan bahwa dialah anak perempuan terbaik di dunia.

Atropa senang sekali. Air matanya tidak terbendung dan mimpi itu terasa indah hingga ia berharap bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Perkamen kuno 'Pollium' mengeluarkan suara gesek ringan yang menarik perhatian Atropa.

Iris kelabu itu lantas berkilat dalam kepedihan.

Egois sekali, Atropa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Wajah adiknya terlintas di pikirannya dan senyumnya berubah miris.

"Maafkan aku, Scorpius," gumamnya lirih. Atropa bisa melihat kesalahan di dalam logika dan rencananya sekarang. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan? Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan posisi Scorpius jika semua rencana ini berhasil? Scorpius adalah oasisnya. Atropa sangat menyayanginya dan berjanji akan terus menyayanginya biarpun ayah lebih mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada adiknya itu. Atropa sudah berjanji dan mencium kening Scorpius. Dan rencana ini...mungkin akan menghilangkan keberadaan Scorpius di masanya.

Atropa kini hanya bisa terdiam dalam keheningan malam di tengah-tengah hutan. Perkamen kuno yang kini berada di genggamannya itu menyadarkannya bahwa waktu tidak menunggu. 'Pollium' menuntut permintaan.

'Pollium' kini menuntut permintaan. Ia sudah membukanya dan ilmu sihir di dalam perkamen itu menuntut permintaan. Atropa hanya bisa memandang.

Ia teringat tentang Ayah Malfoy-nya dan Ibu Granger-nya yang saling mencintai.

Ia teringat tentang adik Malfoy-nya yang selalu mengaguminya.

Atropa menengadah. Setetes air mata meluncur dari ekor matanya. Kemudian, dengan perlahan ia mengambil nafas. Mempersiapkan diri. Keputusan yang terbaik, ia sudah mendapatkannya. Hal yang bisa terpikir di otak prodigy-nya.

" _ **Kembalikan aku ke masaku. Sebagai gantinya—"**_

Mungkin bara api di antara ayah dan ibunya bisa menghilang

"—' _ **kau' bisa ambil nyawaku."**_

jika Atropa tidak ada.

.

' _Terima_ _kasih.'_

 _Gadis remaja itu tersenyum_

 _dibanjiri oleh air mata yang mengalir seperti sungai di pipinya._

' _Father, mother,_

 _terima kasih banyak.'_

 **.**

 **-00-**

 **.**

Mrs. Potter, Ginny Potter, terisak pelan, susah payah menutupinya dengan sapu tangannya. Harry mengelap uap dari kacamatanya sebelum memakainya kembali dan memeluk Ginny. Al dan Lily hanya diam selama upacara berlangsung, mereka tidak terlalu mengenal Atropa dan bertemu pun hanya sekali dua kali. Namun, beda halnya dengan James yang ekspresi wajahnya masih tampak seolah ia baru saja ditampar dengan cambukan. "Atropa..." gumamnya dengan nada syok di suatu hari ketika kabar itu datang menggemparkan suasana damai di keluarga Potter.

Pansy Krum tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya hingga Viktor harus membawanya ke hotel untuk beristirahat. Pansy menolak dibawa ke Manor Malfoy, biarpun Astoria menawarkan. Dia tidak sudi, katanya. Sorot matanya tajam dan penuh amarah, sepenuhnya tertuju pada Draco Malfoy yang masih tinggal di samping pembaringan anaknya.

Pembaringan terakhir Atropa Malfoy.

Hermione Granger berdiri di sisi lain dekat kaki makam anaknya. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam suara gerimis hujan di pagi yang buram.

Kepedihan merambat seperti julur-julur duri mawar yang sangat menyakitkan.

Atropa benar. Ayah dan ibu kandungnya tidak lagi bersikap dingin terhadap satu sama lain.

Kekosongan telah menjadi penggantinya.

 **_prologue end_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja**_

 _ **jika sihir menghilang?**_

 **.**

 **.**


	2. First Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **1** **st** **Case : Menghilangnya Atropa** **Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

"Atropa!"

Edward Lupin, guru Astronomi itu berseru kencang di tengah-tengah keramaian murid di saat pergantian kelas.

"Minggir sebentar! Minggir—Atropa! !" Teddy susah payah membuat jalan sementara murid-murid di koridor saling berkerumun dan seolah bekerja sama untuk memperlambatnya. Teddy mengutuk di dalam hati. Kepala putih sepupunya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tanpa sengaja, kedua matanya menangkap tatapan heran James.

"James!" Teddy terengah-engah, kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu putra sulung Harry Potter itu seolah James hendak melarikan diri darinya; tentu saja tidak. James tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Kelas Tranfigurasi sudah menunggunya dan sekarang Teddy yang panik mencegatnya, dan James tidak bisa mengabaikan guru itu.

"Ada ap—"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Hah?"

"Cari Atropa, James!"

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu—"

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk tanya-jawab, oh ayolah James! Ini perintah McGonagall!"

"Kepala sekolah? Tunggu, Teddy!"

Edward tiba-tiba saja merasa muak dengan segala jenis pertanyaan James yang baginya sangat membuang-buang waktu. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan James dan segera berlari ke arah terakhir ia melihat sosok Atropa.

"Teddy! !"

Dan Edward merasa ingin menjambak rambut seseorang sekarang. "Apa lagi, James! ?"

James sebenarnya agak tersinggung saat ditanggapi seperti itu, tapi ia cukup menyadari ketergesaan pemuda Animagus yang gradasi warna rambutnya berubah-ubah tiap lima detik. "Di sana," katanya menunjuk belokan koridor ke arah kiri, "dia belok ke sana tadi."

Edward hanya bisa menyampaikan rasa bersalah dan terima kasihnya lewat senyum. Kemudian, pemuda itu berlari pergi, meninggalkan James yang masih diliputi ketidakpahaman tentang masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh Atropa Malfoy.

Ini pertama kalinya si anak perdamaian itu membuat Teddy bertindak heboh seperti ini. Si Putri Slytherin itu termasuk ke dalam beberapa murid teladan yang punya catatan bersih. Favorit para guru dengan otak brilian dan perilakunya yang sopan dan ramah. James tidak melihat Atropa Malfoy seperti kebanyakan murid-murid memandangnya dengan penuh hormat dan kekaguman. James masih ingat bagaimana tatapan dingin dan penuh celaan yang gadis itu hujamkan padanya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

Dan ia menyadari.

Di balik perilaku bak putri sempurna itu, Atropa Malfoy adalah gadis yang kasar. Walaupun Malfoy menyembunyikannya dengan topeng kebaikan seperti itu, pasti suatu saat akan terbongkar juga. Dan sekarang, pasti hal hebat sudah terjadi,

jika sudah menyangkut perintah kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

James tiba-tiba merasa bersemangat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. _Dengan atau tanpa bantuan Teddy_ , pikirnya sambil menyeringai. Manik coklat terangnya berkilat jahil. Ia mengapit buku-bukunya di salah satu tangannya, sementara tangan lainnya merogoh kantung celananya.

Telinga Terjulur.

"Al?"

Albus Severus Potter lantas menghentikan langkah. Ia menoleh dan mencari dan berputar-putar ke segala arah. Scorpius yang baru sadar kalau teman sekamarnya itu tidak berjalan di sampingnya, menoleh.

"Albus?" panggilnya.

"Tadi kukira James memanggilku, tapi dia tidak ada."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Scorpius sembari ikut mencari.

"Al! Di sini!"

Albus dan Scorpius berhenti, kemudian saling menatap. Sorot mata Scorpius berubah agak khawatir.

"Al," ucapnya hati-hati, "kau sembunyikan kakakmu di bajumu, ya?"

"Jaaames," desis Albus memperingati. Saat itu ia sudah sadar apa yang sudah dilakukan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Ia merogoh kasar kantung jubahnya dan mengeluarkan seonggok daging yang nyaris membuat Scorpius menjerit. _Ah_ , batin Scorpius lega, _Telinga Terjulur rupanya_.

"Berhenti memasukkan Telinga Terjulur di kantung pakaianku, James!"

Scorpius tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Oh, Al, tersambung juga akhirnya."

Albus memutar bola matanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau pasti akan suka ini!"

Albus sudah merasa dia tidak akan menyukai apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut James. Scorpius di sampingnya mendekat, tiba-tiba merasa tertarik.

"Barusan Teddy mengejar Malfoy!"

Scorpius terkejut, "Aku?"

"Ada Scorpius di situ? Maaf, ya," James memaksa tawa, "yang kumaksud itu Atropa Malfoy."

Iris kelabu melebar kaget. "Kakakku? Apa, apa yang terjadi? James!?" Scorpius menghambur, mendekatkan diri tiba-tiba seraya menggenggam Telinga Terjulur di tangan Albus.

"Tenang dulu, Score—"

"James!"

"Aduh!"

Dan James hanya bisa bilang, "Oh. Gawat."

Dia lupa dengan penyakit sister complex Scorpius yang sangat terkenal di kalangan murid Hogwarts.

 **oo-00-oo**

Velliatte Bones menangis terisak di bahu sahabatnya, Iriana Abbot yang kini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kecuali menghiburnya dengan mengusap punggungnya. McGonagall tampak masih terlibat di dalam pembicaraan serius dengan beberapa guru yang ada di ruangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." McGonagall mengusap keningnya, "bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"Ini kasus yang tidak biasa."

"Permisi. Minerva!" Madam Pince menjeblak masuk dan setengah berlari dengan buku tebal di tangannya. "Aku mencatat semua buku yang masuk di buku ini."

"Buku daftar memang hilang, tapi apa kau bisa tahu buku mana yang anak itu pinjam?"

Madam Pince mengangguk serius. Buku itu ia buka di atas meja. Satu jarinya menunjuk pada sebuah judul. "Atropa Malfoy terakhir kali meminjam buku ini."

Neville Longbottom menyipitkan mata dengan tidak yakin. "Dongeng Angin?"

"'Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dibawa oleh angin.'...kau yakin?"

"Seharusnya isi buku ini cuma tentang dongeng biasa," Madam Pince melanjutkan, "kecuali...seseorang sudah membuat tipuan yang besar."

McGonagall menarik nafas gemetar. "Buku itu dikirim darimana?"

"Aku sudah memeriksanya. Data-datanya palsu. Tidak ada penerbit dengan nama Palay 'Amore. Tidak ada kopian lain selain yang ada di Hogwarts ini. Buku ini tidak dipublikasikan di pasaran." Madam Pince menatap guru-guru lainnya satu persatu. "Buku ini datang lima hari yang lalu. Tidak ada yang menyentuhnya, kecuali Atropa Malfoy."

Apa sebenarnya yang ada di buku itu?

Mereka tidak tahu. Atropa Malfoy-lah yang menyentuh buku baru itu ketika murid-murid lain tidak menaruh minta terhadap satu buku kusam dengan _hard-cover_ berwarna pastel yang tampak membosankan. Atropa Malfoy langsung meminjamnya ketika 4 hari buku baru (buku baru tidak bisa dipinjam selama hari-hari itu) telah selesai. Tidak ada yang menaruh kecurigaan waktu itu, bahkan Madam Pince sempat bercakap-cakap dengan gadis itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak membahas buku yang dipegang oleh anak itu.

Dan kemudian, esok harinya, di kelas mantra... Velliatte Bones tidak bisa menggunakan mantra yang berhasil ia luluskan minggu sebelumnya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Awalnya ia tenang-tenang saja, hingga sapu terbangnya tidak bekerja sebagaimana biasanya saat latihan Quidditch. Ia tidak bisa terbang, tidak bisa juga mendaraskan mantra sihir yang sudah ia pelajari di tahun ketiga. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa berubah.

Menjadi _seperti muggle_.

Dalam keadaan panik luar biasa, sahabatnya membawanya untuk menemui Pomona Sprout, kepala asrama Hufflepuff. Dan kasus ini sampai pada kepala sekolah McGonagall. Entah bagaimana, mereka berhasil melakukannya tanpa membuat keributan.

Lalu, kenapa Atropa Malfoy dicurigai?

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya, bahkan Velliatte sendiri tidak ingat apakah sebelum hari itu ia bertemu Malfoy atau tidak. Akan tetapi, beberapa orang mengatakan (mereka tanpa sadar telah diberi Veritaserum sebelum memberi kesaksian) bahwa sebelum sarapan pagi Atropa Malfoy terlihat bersama Velliatte Bones. Memang tidak terlalu mencurigakan, namun pemandangan itu sangat tidak biasa. Atropa Malfoy memang anak yang ramah, namun itu adalah pertama kalinya (menurut Iriana) Malfoy berbicara empat mata dengan murid asrama lain.

Dan ketika Atropa Malfoy dipanggil oleh kepala asramanya, Amycus Carrow (agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan), gadis itu seolah sudah menduga apa yang sedang para guru lakukan. Mungkin dia tahu apa yang dicampurkan di dalam gelas teh. Atropa Malfoy langsung beranjak dari kursinya dengan alasan harus ke kelas. Amycus tak sempat mencegat ketika anak Malfoy itu telah menghilang dari balik pintu. Dan para Prefek dibebaskan dari kelas untuk mencari Atropa Malfoy.

Yang entah bagaimana, biarpun sudah menurunkan banyak Prefek untuk mencarinya, masih belum ada kabarnya sampai sekarang.

Hingga kemudian, pintu ruangan dibuka kasar oleh Edward Lupin yang menghambur masuk dengan nafas putus-putus.

"Tidak ada, Profesor!"

"Ap—"

"Aku dan Louis melihatnya masuk ke galeri di lantai 3, tapi dia tidak ada." Edward menarik nafas, "Dia tiba-tiba saja tidak ada di ruangan itu seolah-olah..."

nadanya getir dan penuh keraguan,

"dia menghilang."

 **oo-00-oo**

"Eh?"

Tiga murid laki-laki di kamar itu mendekatkan wajah secara bersamaan. Mata mereka hanya tertuju pada satu titik di Peta Marauder. Ruang Galeri di lantai 3.

Tempat jejak terakhir Atropa Malfoy terlihat, yang kemudian tiba-tiba lenyap entah kemana.

"Atropa!" Scorpius nyaris merobek peta saat tangannya hendak meremas benda itu, dan untungnya James cukup cekatan untuk menyambarnya.

"Tidak ada," gumam James, mata coklatnya bergerak liar, "Malfoy tidak ada."

Albus mengerutkan keningnya, tidak percaya dan heran.

"Dia...menghilang?"

 **_bersambung_**


	3. Second Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **2nd** **Case : Ketidakpuasan** **Hermione Granger**

 **.**

 **.**

Rambut peraknya terjatuh dari bahu, membentuk tirai di tiap sisi wajahnya. Iris kelabunya terpatri pada satu halaman di buku yang ia buka lebar di atas lantai. Gadis itu tersenyum dingin.

Ini hebat. Buku yang diseludupkan oleh koneksi 'Thomas' sangat hebat. Orang aneh yang ia temui di bagian bawah Diagon Alley (orang-orang memanggilnya 'Thomas') adalah salah satu pion dari sekian banyak bidak catur yang dapatkan di kastil Hogwarts. 'Thomas' benar-benar informan yang handal. Karena berkat dirinyalah—atau berkat keahlian gadis itu yang memilih kata-kata yang tepat, dia bisa memegang buku petunjuk itu di tangannya.

Velliatte Bones benar-benar malang, namun ia adalah kecerobohannya. Gadis itu hanya ingin mencoba dan Bones tanpa sengaja menjadi pilihannya. Ini adalah permainan takdir, Atropa Malfoy menyalahkn takdir. Atropa hanya berjalan sesuai keinginan takdir.

Jika Bones ingin menyalahkan seseorang, maka Atropa akan mempersilahkannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Ini adalah keputusan takdir. Dan kedua orangtuanya-lah yang telah mempermainkan takdir Atropa.

Bones bisa menyalahkan kedua orangtuanya.

Bones bisa menyalahkan mereka. Orangtua yang dingin dan tidak menginginkan keberadaan Atropa—sebagaimana pun kerasnya gadis itu berusaha untuk memenuhi ekspetasi kedua orang itu. Akan tetapi, apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Bones, juga kekacauan yang ia timbulkan di Hogwarts pasti sudah menghancurkan namanya...dan nama baik keluarganya, Malfoy. Ah, Atropa sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Lagipula, setelah rencananya berhasil, ekspetasi dan nama baik itu tidak akan punya arti lagi.

Atropa Malfoy akan membebaskan beban yang mengikat kedua orang tuanya. Dengan demikian, kedua orang itu bisa bahagia tanpa perlu menjalani hidup yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan tekanan.

Dengan demikian, dua orang yang tidak saling mencintai itu bisa mencapai kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan. Dan Atropa akan mewujudkannya.

Ia tertawa miris. Sepasang iris abu-abu itu membeku bagai batu permata yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara lantang seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Atropa menoleh dan menyipitkan kedua matanya, sinar lumos dan ujung tongkat sihir seseorang itu sangat menyilaukan.

"Slytherin?" sosok yang hanya terlihat bagai bayangan itu mendengus, "Aku tidak akan heran lagi kalau kau melakukan hal aneh di sini."

Atropa bergerak pelan, membelakangi sosok itu saat ia bangkit berdiri, yang dengan demikian tidak aka nada yang tahu bahwa saat itu ia hendak menyembunyikan sesuatu ke dalam jubahnya (buku 'Dongeng Angin').

"Bisakah kau tidak mengacungkan Lumos seperti itu? Cahayanya menyakiti mataku," tanyanya dengan nada sopan.

"Oh, begitu? Maafkan aku." Sosok itu mengalihkan tongkat sihirnya ke samping seraya menyisipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

Atropa melihat siapa orang di balik bayangan hitam sebelumnya. Seorang gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan manik hazel yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh penilaian yang tidak terlalu kentara. Atropa tertegun untuk beberapa saat.

"… _Mother_ ," gumamnya tanpa suara.

Gadis dengan _badge_ prefek itu mengangkat tongkat sihirnya di atas pergelangan tangannya.

"Jam 11.32," manik hazel melirik dari bulu mata yang lebat, "5 poin dari Slytherin. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke asrama."

Atropa masih diam seperti patung. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah gadis berambut coklat di depannya itu. Atropa masih mengingatnya, wajah itu lebih tegas dan kaku saat ia tinggal di _estate_. Iris hazel itu juga tidak pernah menatapnya.

Namun, kali ini...kedua mata itu menatapnya. Mengakui keberadaannya. Atropa seolah membeku di tempat, merasa terkejut untuk pertama kalinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia seolah masih berada di tubuh 10 tahunnya dan melihat ibunya berjalan melewatinya. Ia selalu seperti itu. Ibunya kaku dan tegas. Dingin. Atropa bisa merasakan kedua bahunya menegang, khawatir jika ia berbuat salah dan ibunya tidak akan makan malam bersama dengannya lagi. Atropa tanpa sadar menelan ludah.

Dan Hermione Granger hanya menaikkan alis, melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti pada gadis Slytherin di depannya itu.

 **oo-00-oo**

Perjalanan menuju asrama Slytherin dipenuhi oleh suara langkah dua gadis itu. Alas sepatu saling mengetuk bersahut-sahutan. Hermione berjalan di depan dengan cahaya Lumos, sementara gadis di belakangnya diam dan berjalan seperti...—Hermione meliriknya lagi—seorang anak yang baru saja dimarahi. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis Slytherin itu, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bersalah seakan-akan Hermione-lah yang sudah membuatnya menjadi _muram_ seperti itu.

Hermione menghela nafas, menggaruk-garuk pipinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Ini menyebalkan. Hermione benar-benar tak mau tahu, tapi hanya saja, dia terlalu baik sampai merasa bahwa ia tak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan tak mengenakkan.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran saat jam malam sudah selesai?" tanyanya basa-basi, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Atropa terkejut bukan main. Ia lantas mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua matanya membelalak seolah baru saja melihat hantu. Hermione yang tidak sengaja melihat ekspresinya hanya bisa melongo secara mental. Apa dia salah mengajak anak itu bicara?

"Aku..." gadis berambut putih (Hermione agak _de javu_ ) itu menarik nafas, "saya lupa waktu."

Hermione mengangguk paham, tak mau memperdalam informasi tentang aktifitasnya. Gadis berambut lurus dan panjang sepinggang itu kelihatannya mulai gelagapan dan sekali-kali tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika Hermione melakukan sesuatu yang biasa. Hermione berani bersumpah kalau anak itu selalu menatapnya seakan-akan kepala lain baru saja tumbuh dari bahunya.

Hermione berpikir kalau dia seharusnya memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Aku Hermione Granger, kalau kau tidak tahu." _Karena semua orang tahu siapa Hermione Granger,_ pikirnya agak narsis.

Gadis di belakangnya mengangguk diam.

"Tahun keenam. Dan kau?"

Sekali lagi, gadis itu tersentak kaget. "Atropa..." gadis itu terdiam sejenak, nada suaranya merendah. "Atropa...Hortensia."

Hermione melirik dari ujung matanya. _Hortensia..._

"Tahun keempat," lanjutnya.

Hermione mengeluarkan suara paham. "Salam kenal."

"Ya," Atropa menjatuhkan tatapannya, "salam kenal."

"Kita sudah sampai," Hermione mengumumkan sambil menyingkir dari jalan, mempersilahkan Atropa menjejakkan kaki di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Sebenarnya mereka belum sampai, tapi Hermione tidak tahu dimana pintu masuk asrama Slytherin, dan ia hanya bisa mengantar sampai di situ. "Kau bisa melanjutkan jalanmu sendiri dari sini?"

"Ya."

Hermione melirik wajah gadis itu. Hortensia tidak terlihat segugup tadi. Entah kenapa, Hermione merasa gadis itu lebih terkontrol sekarang. Kemudian, gadis itu tersenyum padanya dan tiba-tiba saja Hermione tercengang, satu kakinya lantas mundur ke belakang.

"Terima kasih su—ah, ada apa?"

Hermione menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ujarnya dengan nada terburu-buru, "senang bertemu denganmu, Hortensia."

"Ya..." Atropa tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hermione Granger tidak menunggunya untuk itu. Prefek itu telah pergi dengan langkah yang cepat.

Atropa menatap punggungnya.

"...senang bertemu denganmu."

Atropa bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapan itu. Hermione Granger yang berbicara dengannya sangat berbeda dengan wanita yang akan ada di masa depan nanti. Wanita yang menjadi salah satu tokoh penting dalam panggung sandiwara...keluarga kecil yang tidak bahagia.

Atropa memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi. Ia bahkan sudah tidak bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya lagi sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dan Atropa dengan senang hati tidak mau mengingat-ingat kedua orang itu. Apalagi ibunya...dan terlebih lagi ayahnya.

Yang penting bahwa buku rahasia ini akan membawanya pada keberhasilan. Rencana yang sudah ia pikirkan selama 1 tahun akan benar-benar ia wujudkan. Buku yang sudah mencetak segala hal tabu di dalam dunia sihir, hal-hal yang lewat dari mata masyarakat sihir, semua itu tercetak dan terbukti benar. Velliatte Bones dengan intan 'Vollux' untuk menghilangkan bakat sihirnya. Dan darah unicorn dan inti bunga 'Amantis' yang ia ambil dari ruang kerja profesor Longbottom, untuk perpindahan waktu—yang tidak Atropa duga akan membawanya ke masa lalu. Atropa tahu bahwa setelah Bones menyadari apa yang sudah menimpanya, maka dia tidak akan lepas dari jaringan tersangka. Masalah yang sudah ia timbulkan bukanlah hal sepele, McGonagall mungkin akan melibatkan Kementrian Sihir. Dan Atropa sudah mempersiapkan diri, dan di luar dugaan ia terbawa sampai ke masa ibunya.

Benar-benar...di luar dugaan.

 **oo-00-oo**

Hermione mendelik. Sepasang manusia dimabuk asmara memang kadang kala membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya risih dan tidak nyaman. Mereka menganggu kesejahteraan umum dan tampak bagai kutil di ibu jari yang putih bersih. Bukan hanya itu saja, perasaan seseorang pun bisa kacau balau hanya gara-gara timpukan kemesraan yang menganggu kesendirian mereka. Demikianlah keadaan Hermione Granger di Aula Besar.

Ronald Weasley dan Lavender Brown terlihat sangat norak di depan matanya. Bahkan Harry terlihat ingin pindah tempat sedari tadi. Sayangnya, sahabat perempuannya terlalu keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah. Hermione tidak mau pindah tempat dan bersikap seperti (katanya) pengecut. Ron dan teman kencannya-lah yang harus 'angkat kaki' dari tempat itu, bukan malah dia dan Harry yang sudah sedari tadi duduk di sana.

Dan mungkin sudah sewajarnya, jika bicara tentang pasangan cinta dan makanan, maka biasanya akan adegan seperti ini.

"Ada remah roti di pipimu," Lavender terkikik geli.

Ron meraba-raba bagian pipinya. "Dimana?"

"Sebelah kiri, _lho._ " Kikikan lagi.

"Di sini?"

"Bukan. " Lavender mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh pipi Ron yang langsung mematung—seolah wajahnya baru saja diraba-raba oleh Fleur Delacour. "Di sini."

Dan selanjutnya adalah pemandangan klise saat kedua tikus mondok pink saling bertatapan seolah dunia milik berdua.

Hermione dan Harry sama sekali tidak terkesan.

"Ayo, pindah."

"Ayo."

 **...**

"Aah, norak," ujar Hermione yang disambut anggukan setuju Harry. "Kalau jatuh cinta membuat kita seperti itu, semoga saja kita tidak kena."

Harry mendadak batuk. Masa lalunya bersama seorang gadis Asia di tahun keempat terlintas di pikirannya. _Mungkin dia juga sudah bersikap norak saat itu_...

"Tapi," Harry berdehem, mencoba mencari pembelaan, "sudah naluri manusia untuk mencintai, Hermione."

Hermione menaikkan alis. "Oh ya?"

Oh, mati Harry. Dia tahu nada suara ini. Hermione jelas tidak terima pendapatnya dibantah. Harry menghela nafas.

"Kalau tak ada cinta, maka tak ada rasa sayang." Harry berpikir sebentar, "lagipula, cinta itu membuat orang asing menjadi teman."

Hermione menatapnya tidak yakin dan Harry mulai putus asa.

"Cinta menumbuhkan perdamaian! Her-my-ooooh-niiii!"

Sahabatnya lantas mengulas senyum jenaka. "Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu, Harry," ujarnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya saat ia kembali melangkah. Harry diam di tempat. Kedua alisnya tertekuk dalam.

"Hermione."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Manusia, bagaimana pun mau menyangkalnya," Harry tersenyum tipis, "tidak akan bisa lari dari cinta."

Hermione tertawa kecil dari balik bahu. Ia tidak menjawab, namun Harry bisa mengerti hanya dari sikapnya yang seperti itu.

Hermione sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Mungkin dia membutuhkan jawaban logis, bukan kalimat yang datang dari perasaan dan pengalaman semata. Si pemuda berkacamata hanya bisa berharap agar gadis itu berhenti mencari kehidupan dari dalam buku dan mulai hidup menjadi manusia yang ceria (menurut Harry yang mentalnya masih dipengaruhi kata 'norak').

 **oo-00-oo**

"Ganti piringnya."

Peri Rumah berjengit. Mereka langsung berhamburan, kalang kabut mencari piring lain. Dapur yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh suara-suara berisik alat masak kini diikuti oleh suara-suara ketakutan para elf.

Gadis asing itu tiba-tiba datang dari arah pintu. Tidak ada yang memerhatikannya. Beberapa murid dengan kecenderungan untuk berbuat di luar aturan biasanya (si kembar Weasley) juga datang ke dapur. Para elf menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Hingga kemudian pendatang itu berbicara dan mata besar para Peri Rumah tertuju padanya.

Wajah yang tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Malfoy.

Sepertinya Dobby sudah mengumbar sifat mantan majikannya yang sangat tidak manusiawi terhadap Peri Rumah.

Dan Atropa Malfoy sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah kejiwaan para makhluk sihir itu. Ia menarik kursi kosong ke sebuah meja besar di sudut ruangan dan bersikap layaknya nona muda menunggu hidangan makanan. Para elf tidak menunggu perintah verbal dari yang sudah tersirat.

Hanya saja, mereka memberinya piring perak. Dan sorot mata kelabu gadis itu berubah dingin. Mereka pun menggantinya dengan yang lain. Piring aluminium. Sama sekali tidak membuat gadis itu senang.

Atropa melayangkan tangannya, dan piring itu terlempar jauh ke seberang ruangan.

"Dasar bodoh!" desisnya kasar. Atropa membuka mulutnya, namun berpikir lagi dan mengatupkannya rapat. Peri Rumah menatapnya takut-takut dan berkumpul bersama di dekat pemanggangan.

Atropa mengambil sandwich langsung dari wadahnya dan memakannya. Ia seolah tidak memedulikan etika di meja makan. Gadis itu serta meneguk satu piala jus labu dan air putih sebelum beranjak pergi tanpa sedikitpun mengucapkan terima kasih— _well_ , mereka Peri Rumah, dan rasa terima kasih bukan hal yang mereka butuhkan; mereka hanya butuh pekerjaan.

Atropa terdiam sejenak.

Wajah ibunya sekilas muncul di dalam pikiran.

Ia menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Para elf yang menyadari bahwa pintu masih terbuka dan si pendatang masih di sana langsung panik. Atropa menggeretakkan giginya, seolah bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang rasanya seperti muntahan.

"Te..." ia mengalihkan matanya, "terima kasih banyak."

Dan pintu pun tertutup, meninggalkan berpasang-pasang mata besar yang terbelalak dan kaget.

Atropa ingat. Pamannya pernah bercerita tentang ibu yang pernah menggalakan suatu _project_ saat bersekolah di Hogwarts. Kalau tidak salah, hal-hal itu berpusat pada hak-hak Peri Rumah. Atropa tidak terlalu tahu, dan dia juga tidak mencari tahu. Waktu itu ia terlalu sakit hati. Ibunya mungkin merasa bahwa memberikan perhatian padanya hanyalah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Seolah-olah

Atropa tidak pantas untuk hal itu.

Akan tetapi, ibu yang menatap matanya dan berbicara padanya tadi malam terlihat sangat baik dan penuh keramahan. Ibu juga tersenyum padanya. Walaupun tidak mengenalinya, tapi ibu memandang dan mengakuinya.

Sudut bibirnya berkedut naik. Senyum yang tipis.

Menggelikan.

Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ibunya tahu tentang hal ini?

Atropa akan tertawa dan tertawa. Pasti memalukan. Sangat memalukan.

Rasanya pasti sangat memalukan.

"Ah." Seseorang tak jauh di depannya berhenti melangkah. "Kau."

Atropa langsung menundukkan wajah. Sudut bibirnya mengejang, tidak suka dengan keadaan tidak menyenangkan di posisinya saat ini.

Hermione Granger menatapnya penuh selidik. Iris hazel naik, melirik sesuatu di belakang gadis berambut putih itu. Kedua matanya berkilat paham.

"Kau dari dapur."

Pernyataan. _Skakmat_.

"…Ya." Dan respon itu terdengar seolah keluar dari mulut anak 5 tahun yang hendak dihukum ayahnya.

"Jam pelajaran sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Hening sejenak.

"Saya lupa waktu."

Hermione Granger lantas meninggikan dagunya. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terlihat puas.

Dan Atropa hanya bisa merapatkan deretan giginya.

"Jawaban itu lagi, eh," Hermione tersenyum sarkastik, "Hortensia?"

 **_bersambung_**

Alhamdulillah, chap ini berhasil mendarat dengan selamat,, :D

Great thanks untuk readers-sama yang telah mereview dan membaca chap-chap sebelumnya!

 **scorpryena :** semoga fic kali ini bisa menghibur, **scorpryena** -san,, oh, ya, yang tentang Roadside Angel itu,, romance-nya ada kok,, ;] hanya saja, Hermione dan Draco gak sadar tentang hal itu, soalnya mereka sering bersama. Nah, kalau udah berpisah trus ada yang mengganggu 'kebiasaan' mereka untuk terus bersama, baru deh pikiran-pikiran aslinya keluar-mereka terikat dan saling memiliki, Draco lebih posesif sih,, hahaha #plak ,,

 **Riska662:** iyaa,,

 **Silver12:** wah,, gimana ya jawabnya,,, gak tahu juga nih bakal jadi apaan,,#kok gitu!? author stres!

 **dwida2:** kesesese~,, semoga fic ini gak kalah menarik dengan fic yang lain,, :D

 **aquadewi:** Taraaaa! ! udah ketahuan dia ke manaaa!

 **poosy-poo201: '** Broken home',,, hm,, bisa jadi sih,, 'kepribadian palsu'? ehehehe,,,

Yosh! sankyyuuu udah mampiiirr! !

 **Rozen91**

 **_A** nother **Laurant** in the mist_


	4. Third Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **3** **rd** **Case :** **Tekad** **Draco Malfoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Draco mengusap wajahnya. Lelah. Dia sangat lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan mental dan fisiknya. Dia punya banyak tugas rahasia yang harus dituntaskan dan sekarang ini!—Draco melirik seorang prefek muggle-born di depannya. _Masalah baru_ ….

"Katakan lagi, Granger?"

Hermione menghembuskan nafas sambil bertolak pinggang. "Aku bilang," ulangnya, "kau prefek Slytherin, Malfoy. Dan kau seharusnya bisa mengatur salah satu murid dari asramamu."

Draco menautkan alis.

"Atropa Hortensia." Hermione melangkah ke samping, memperlihatkan seseorang di belakangnya. "Dia kedapatan di dapur kastil saat jam pelajaran. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dia melanggar peraturan."

Draco tahu kalau dia pusing dan mungkin saja pikirannya sedang tidak jernih. Namun, ia tahu apa yang mudblood itu katakan padanya. Dan ia juga bisa menyadari satu hal tentang gadis berjubah Slytherin yang terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bayangan rambut peraknya. Tatapannya berubah tajam dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Granger," katanya dengan nada menekan, "tidak ada murid dengan nama itu di asrama Slytherin."

Hermione tidak bertanya. Tatapannya lurus, menangkap keseriusan di mata abu-abu pemuda di depannya. Walaupun banyak hal buruk yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka, namun Hermione bisa menilai sejauh mana Draco Malfoy memikirkan hal ini. Dia sudah terlatih, mengingat perseteruan hebat yang terjadi tiap tahun antara kelompok mereka.

Hermione memasang ekspresi berbahaya. "Kau dengar itu, Hortensia?"

Gadis di belakangnya tidak menjawab.

Tatapan tajam Draco Malfoy kini terasa mencongkel tengkorak kepalanya. Atropa tetap diam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak bisa. Tidak bisa.

Orang akan tahu. Hermione Granger akan tahu dan Draco Malfoy juga akan tahu.

"Hei," suara dingin Draco Malfoy membuatnya mengepalkan tangan, "kau tidak dengar?"

Satu hal yang dominan di dalam diri Atropa adalah satu hal yang membuat ibu tidak mau menatapnya. Bahwa tidak ada

satu pun gen Granger di dalam penampilan luarnya.

Ia mirip dengan ayahnya. Bentuk wajah, warna mata, rambut, dan kulit pun sama dengan ayahnya. Kalau ia memberikan sedikit celah pada mata ayahnya, maka Draco Malfoy serta merta akan menyadari keanehan tentang 'Atropa Hortensia'. Mata ayahnya jeli, mata ibunya juga jeli, dan Atropa mewarisinya. Otak brilian mereka berdua juga turun ke dalam dirinya. Dengan mudah, kedua orang di depannya akan tahu—apalagi Hermione Granger sudah melihat wajahnya dua kali—bahwa ada dua Malfoy.

Satu Malfoy yang tidak dikenal.

Dan Atropa pun mengencangkan otot bahunya. Dan tanpa aba-aba,

ia memutar tumit dan berlari, secepatnya berbelok ke koridor paling dekat,

seraya menghiraukan panggilan dan suara nyaring yang menyebut namanya.

 **oo-00-oo**

"Ini salahmu, Granger! Seandainya saja kau tidak membiarkannya bebas seperti itu, si Hortensia itu tidak akan bisa melarikan diri!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Malfoy. Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan hal itu seolah-olah dia itu tahanan?"

"Oh, Granger, kau baik hati, eh? Mau dapat pujian?"

"Tutup mulutmu. Bertengkar tidak akan mengatasi masalah ini."

"Jangan memerintahku, _mudblood_. Hanya karena kau teman si Pahlawan Potty itu, kau pikir bisa berbuat seenaknya, hah!?"

"Malfoy! Untuk apa membawa status di saat seperti ini? Kau hanya memikirkan keangkuhanmu. Kau tidak pernah dewasa! Dan berhenti menyebut Harry, 'Potty'!"

"Jaga bicaramu, _mudblood_! Cari saja Hortensia sialan itu sendiri."

"Hei!"

"Ini masalahmu. Kau yang menarikku ke dalamnya. Dan, lihat! Aku keluar sekarang!"

"Kau ini prefek! Ini tugasmu juga!"

"Ya, ya, selamat bekerja!"

Suara-suara itu menghilang dan meninggalkan gema. Koridor di lantai tiga telah kosong kecuali lukisan-lukisan dan baju zirah di beberapa sudut dan dinding.

"Finite."

Mantra Ascendio yang ditahan telah dilepas. Atropa turun, dengan anggun kedua kakinya menapaki lantai batu. Rambut lurusnya mengikuti, melayang di punggungnya sebelum kembali terurai rapi. Ujung poninya jatuh di atas bulu matanya. Iris kelabu memandang ujung lorong. Sorot matanya geram dan marah.

"Sama saja," gumamnya, menggeretakkan giginya saat tatapannya turun pada buku tangannya. "Memang lebih baik kalau mereka—"

Tap, tap, tap.

Atropa sekilas menekuk alis. Entah siapa lagi yang akan ia temui sekarang, lebih baik ia berpura-pura daripada dicurigai lagi. Gadis itu menundukkan wajah lebih dalam dan pura-pura membaca buku sambil berjalan pelan. Suara kaki di belakangnya mendekat.

Atropa, di suatu masa yang lalu, mempunyai banyak kelemahan.

Setangkai bunga mawar yang ia petik dari taman ibunya kini sudah layu dan kelopaknya berjatuhan. Wajar, sudah 3 minggu lewat semenjak ia kembali dari _estate_ ibunya. Atropa menyandarkan pipinya di atas lengan dan menatap bunga itu.

 _Rose._

Ibunya sepertinya suka bunga itu karena ada rumah kaca khusus untuk bunga mawar di sana. Anak perempuan itu memetiknya dari sana diam-diam dan menyembunyikannya di balik jaket. Duri mawar yang menggores kulit tangannya itu lukanya masih berbekas sampai sekarang. Bukan masalah. Masalah sebenarnya adalah perbuatannya. ibunya tidak suka jika ia masuk ke dalam rumah kaca itu, karenanya Atropa mengendap-endap di tengah malam.

 _Rose._ Ibunya pasti sangat menyukai bunga itu.

Atropa memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasa seperti ada bawang yang dikupas tepat di depan matanya. Pedis. Matanya pedis dan panas tapi ia harus menahannya. Harus menahannya karena ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya.

Atropa, di suatu masa yang lalu, mempunyai banyak kelemahan. Ada ketika ia ingin menangis dan menangis, karena banyak hal yang berhak ia tangisi. Akan tetapi, ada juga tangan-tangan yang membelai kepalanya penuh sayang dan tersenyum seperti matahari. Salah satunya adalah seorang paman yang waktu itu memantrai bunga mawar yang layu agar sehat kembali.

Harry Potter.

Atropa bisa mengenali pamannya dimana saja. Punggungnya, wangi bajunya, senyumnya, dan ekspresinya yang hangat. Atropa bisa mengenali hanya dari suara langkahnya. Tanpa bisa ditahan ia menoleh saat badan orang itu melewatinya.

Itu pamannya, Harry Potter.

Pamannya yang baik. Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi rindu. Bibi-bibinya juga... _Aunt_ _y_ Ginny, _Aunt_ _y_ Pansy, _Uncle_ Ron, _Aunt_ _y_ Lavender yang selalu menyajikan kue sus setiap bertemu, _Uncle_ Blaise, bahkan _Uncle_ Theo yang pernah menakut-nakutinya dengan kodok hijau. Semuanya. Sudah 4 tahun tidak bertemu lagi...

Atropa berdiri sendirian di koridor yang sepi. Diam dan termenung. Rasanya ingin sekali lagi, ia ingin merasakan tangan-tangan yang baik itu memeluknya.

Keraguan merayap.

Mungkin...mungkin tidak usah saja dia melakukan hal ini. Dia bisa kembali ke masanya dan melanjutkan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Mungkin—

grep!

Seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Atropa langsung mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya pada—

"Tertangkap juga kau!"

Draco Malfoy menyeringai puas, lebih dulu siaga untuk menodongkan tongkat sihirnya.

Pupil kelabu yang mengecil menatapnya terkejut. _FatherFatherFatherFatherFatherFatherFather FatherFatherFatherFatherFatherFatherFatherFatherFather_ _—_

Trak!

Tongkat sihir gadis itu terjatuh.

Bola mata ayahnya melebar dan lantas membelalak. Terpatri pada wajah yang sama terkejutnya.

"Kau!" raungnya, "Siapa kau! ! ?"

Ini adalah pertama kali ayah menyentuhnya.

Dan rasanya sakit sekali, seolah-olah tulang tangannya akan patah.

Rasanya ingin tertawa. Hampir saja ia melupakan hal yang terpenting dari rencananya. Ya. Ini demi ayah dan ibunya. Untuk menghilangkan semua kebencian yang hitam ini. yang menggerogoti seperti sekoloni semut pada mangsanya.

"Jawab aku!"

Sorot mata gadis itu berubah tajam. "Depulso!"

(DAAM!)

"Agh!"

Draco terpental jauh dan terjerembab di lantai batu yang menggores dagunya. Atropa menatapnya dengan amarah tertahan.

Draco terkejut bukan main. Gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu bisa melontarkan mantra tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir?

"Hortensia! !"

Hermione Granger tiba-tiba saja muncul dari ujung lorong yang lain. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara Draco Malfoy sebelumnya.

Atropa ingin tertawa. Sempurna. Ini sempurna!

" _Mother_ ," mulainya, menatap lurus mata ibunya, kemudian menoleh pada ayahnya, " _Father_. Kita bertemu di sini pasti karena keinginan takdir!"

Takdir yang sempurna!

"Tak ada gunanya kita hidup dalam kesengsaraan hanya karena harus mempertahankan kedamaian antara _muggle-born_ dan _pure-blood_. Aku akan menghilangkannya! Dan dengan begitu kalian bisa bahagia! Persetan dengan bagaimana kalian akan hidup bahagia nantinya! Persetan dengan semua itu!"

Tidak ada yang memahami ucapannya.

Hanya Atropa saja yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Mungkin dia sudah gila. Melihat wajah mereka berdua dan mengingat semua ketidakbahagiaan yang terjadi.

"Hortensia! Apa yang kau bicarakan!?"

Atropa tidak menanggapinya. Gadis itu membungkuk dan meraih tongkat sihirnya. Dua prefek di dekatnya langsung menegang. Draco berdiri dan menatapnya awas. Hermione menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya.

Hermione mencoba bernegosiasi, "Horten—"

Akan tetapi, Atropa Malfoy sudah tidak mau bersantai lagi. Rencananya harus berjalan. Harus berhasil!

" **Appareo! !"**

 **oo-00-oo**

Atropa Malfoy terperangah.

Jika membuat formula dari klausa 'otak brilian anak diwarisi dari ayah dan ibunya', maka hasilnya adalah sang anak hanya mewarisi setengahnya saja. Dan kecerdasan yang sesungguhnya hanya dimiliki oleh kedua orang tua si anak. Dan jika dua otak original saling bekerja sama, maka kebrilianan si anak tak akan bisa menandingi koordinasi dua otak original.

Atropa tidak memperhitungkan hal ini.

Ia berada di suatu hutan di pegunungan Rumania. Bersama kedua prefek yang terikut ber-apparate bersamanya. Masih ada sulur-sulur cahaya sihir di ujung tongkat kedua orang itu. Atropa tidak tahu mantra apa yang mereka gunakan, namun ia jelas sudah meremehkan 'ayah dan ibu'-nya.

Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatapnya awas dan siaga.

Draco menyeringai garang.

"Ck," pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah, "kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu, eh?"

Atropa sedikit menggerakan tangannya. Dan ia kalah cepat saat

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione Granger melontarkan mantra dari atas kepala. Atropa lantas tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa berkedip. Kedua matanya hanya bisa menatap saat ayahnya, sambil tertawa mengejek, mengucapkan mantra untuk mendapatkan tali.

Hermione berbicara dari belakang, menangkap ujung tali yang dilemparkan Malfoy padanya. "Kau punya banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan, Hortensia."

Draco Malfoy menatap 'Hortensia' dengan hidung merengut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan _sebelumnya_ ," iris kelabunya berkilat, "tapi aku tahu satu hal yang kau maksud."

Hermione mengangkat alis.

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya, memandang Atropa penuh dengan ancaman.

"Mencoba menghilangkan sihir, eh? Coba saja kalau bisa!"

 **_bersambung_**

 **Tutturuu~ Authoru Corna!**

Alhamdulillah,,, chap ini sudah selesaaii,,, :D

 **Silver12:** xixixixii,, gak kebawa pikiran, kok, cuman dikantongin aja,, :V #plak! Ohohoho,, thank you so much,, saya sudah kenyaaang,,, Yosh! semangaaaatt!

 **aquadewi:** Kenapa yaaaa? :D,, semoga udah ada di hint-nya di chapter kali ini,, :3

 **poosy-poo201:** haha,, aslinya Atropa itu pemarah, kalua dingin sih, mungkin ikut bokapnya kali, ya? haha,, Draco mihak siapa?heee..mihak siapa, yaaa? #plak! ...'Four Souls'? ...apa itu semacam makanan? #digampar... (_ /\ _) mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! saya masih shock semenjak file-file fic FS terhapus dari harddisk,, dan saya masih berusaha untuk melanjutkannya lagi,,, ("_ _)

Yosshaaaa! ! Sankyu udah mampir ke fic ini! ! XD

 **Rozen91**

 **_A** nother **Laurant** in the mist.


	5. Fourth Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **4** **th** **Case:** **Yellow Loosestrife**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Mereka berada di hutan belantara yang lokasinya entah dimana. Mereka memang tidak tahu, kecuali—Hermione melirik ke samping— 'Atropa Hortensia'. Hermione tidak tahu apakah nama itu asli atau tidak, setikanya dia akan memanggilnya seperti itu sampai mereka tahu nama aslinya.

Dan mungkin saja akan ada marga 'Malfoy' di belakang namanya. Hermione tidak heran. Wajah gadis ini mirip sekali dengan Malfoy. Ia tertawa getir. Pantas saja 'Hortensia' tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya sewaktu Hermione membawanya di hadapan Malfoy.

"Dia sudah mau bicara?" teriak Draco dari tempatnya...berbaring dengan tangan di belakang kepala. Hermione mendelik, Draco buang wajah—tak peduli jika pertanyaannya tak dijawab. Manusia pada umumnya harus khawatir jika berada di tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui, dan terlebih ada orang asing yang punya wajah yang sama denganmu. Beda halnya dengan Draco Malfoy yang memilih bersantai seolah tengah liburan di pantai. Dan sekali lagi, _ini_ bukan di pantai, tapi HUTAN. Hermione bersyukur membawa tongkat sihirnya. Setidaknya mereka punya peluang untuk selamat.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hortensia," ucapnya dengan nada membujuk, "akan lebih baik jika kita bicarakan..er, 'masalahmu' di Hogwarts. Banyak yang bisa membantumu, bahkan Dumbledore pasti mau membantumu."

Atropa tidak bereaksi. DumbledoreDumbledoreDumbledore...siapa? ah. Uncle Harry pernah bercerita tentang kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang selalu membantunya saat susah. Namanya Dumbledore juga, pasti orang itu yang dimaksud. Pikirannya bekerja mencerna semua nama-nama asing yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

Hermione salah mengartikan diamnya gadis itu. Dengan segera matanya melirik Malfoy yang entah kenapa ekspresi tubuhnya agak kaku. "Betul, 'kan, Malfoy?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum terpaksa, "Dumbledore pasti akan menemukan jalan keluar."

Sontak raut wajah Draco Malfoy mengeras. Hermione tertegun. Apa? Kenapa... ada apa, _sih_?

"Tidak tahu," jawab Draco singkat, konsentrasi menatap akar pohon tempatnya bersandar seolah benda alam itulah yang paling menarik.

Hermione menahan urgensi untuk menimpuk kepala seseorang.

Prefek Gryffindor itu memutuskan untuk menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandangan untuk ke sekian kalinya. "Kau tidak mau memberitahu _ku_ dimana kita berada," Hermione bertanya pelan, "Hortensia?"

Gadis berambut putih yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tali yang mengikat tangan dan badannya hanya diam seperti orang bisu. Hermione menyerah. 'Atropa Hortensia' jelas menolak untuk bekerja sama.

"Aku akan berkeliling, paling tidak kita harus dapat petunjuk," katanya mengumumkan sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Draco menoleh cepat saat mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku saja yang pergi." Dan Hermione punya banyak alasan untuk mempertanyakan binar-binar semangat di wajah pemuda itu. Draco tersenyum miring, penuh rencana, "kau jaga dia dan aku yang pergi."

Hermione mengerutkan alis, protes tanpa kata. Draco Malfoy memutar bola matanya.

"Aku akan cari buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan juga."

Kerutan alis semakin dalam.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Granger," Draco nyaris mendesis, "tentu saja aku tahu buah-buahan apa saja yang bisa dimakan."

Hermione mengalah. "Terserah, Malfoy. Asal kau tidak membawa racun."

Hening.

Iris hazel menyipit curiga. "Kau tidak akan meracuniku, 'kan?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Senyumnya miring saat ia berbalik dan menghilang di balik dedaunan pohon-pohon yang rantingnya kurus, entah apa namanya. Hermione mendadak keringat dingin.

"Sebaiknya kau bekerja sama, Hortensia," gumam Hermione, cukup keras untuk didengar Atropa. Gadis Slytherin melirik diam. Hermione lurus menatap langit. Menghembuskan nafas lelah dan berkata, "Atau aku tak akan kaget jika kita berdua mati keracunan di tempat ini."

Ancaman sepertinya tidak berhasil. Karena gadis itu, Atropa, sama sekali tak merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Hermione berpikir mungkin lelucon (atau ancaman)-nya tak terlalu mujarab untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Oh, Tuhan! Dimanakah mereka sebenarnya! ?

Sang prefek Gryffindor hanya bisa menjerit frustasi di dalam hati.

 **oo-00-oo**

Sepasang permata hazel terpaku pada buah beri di atas daun lebar yang ditaruh di atas rumput.

Buah beri berwarna hitam. Seolah-olah dipenuhi oleh kematian dan sesuatu yang gelap lainnya—mungkin mantra jahat yang bisa saja diselipkan oleh seorang prefek Slytherin-entah-siapa-namanya, Hermione pura-pura tidak tahu. Dan si prefek yang dimaksud terus memandangnya. Hermione bisa merasakannya dan tahu maksudnya. Laki-laki itu sedang menunggu.

Menunggu reaksinya.

Hermione menelan ludah. Tatapannya naik, mendapati bahwa pemuda itu langsung mengalihkan wajah dan menikmati buah beri bagiannya. Raut wajah gadis itu berubah khawatir, tidak nyaman, dan agak marah. Hermione kembali mengamati berinya.

Iris hazel bergulir ke samping, melirik gadis lain yang duduk di sampingnya. Ah, dia tidak bisa berharap pada Hortensia yang menolak buah beri itu saat ditawarkan. Hermione ingin juga menolak, tapi...tapi... ini semua salah Ron dan teman kencannya yang membuatnya tak bisa sarapan! Dan dia kelaparan sekarang.

Hermione melirik Malfoy. Prefek itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keracunan, tapi bisa saja...bisa saja Malfoy menaruh buah beri 'lain' di wadah makanannya. Hermione menelan ludah lagi. Kini ia terjebak di antara dua pilihan, antara mati kelaparan atau mati karena keracunan.

"Ini..." mulainya dengan nada tidak yakin, "aman, 'kan?"

Draco hanya mengangguk sambil terus menumpahkan beri ke mulutnya seperti sedang makan anggur.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam. Malfoy...Hermione berharap laki-laki itu punya sedikit kebaikan di hatinya yang hitam, setidaknya dengan demikian pemuda itu tidak akan meracuninya. Hermione berharap demikian. Sangat berharap karena batasannya sebentar lagi akan hancur. Dia sangat kelaparan dan beri itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Apalagi melihat Malfoy yang melahap beri seperti sedang menjadi juri kontes memasak yang baru saja menemukan masakan paling fantastis di dunia.

Hermione menyerah.

Tidak apa-apa, bisiknya meyakinkan diri sendiri. Coba satu saja dulu. Mungkin kalau hanya satu, dan kalau memang beracun, gejalanya tak akan parah dan Hermione bisa menyelamatkan diri secepatnya. Dan gadis itu pun mengambil satu buah beri di antara jarinya.

Dan tatapan Draco Malfoy kini sangat terasa.

Hermione menoleh cepat.

Malfoy masih makan, pura-pura tidak menyadari sorot mata curiga gadis itu.

Buah beri mendekat. Hermione fokus. Dan kini ia merasakan tatapan itu lagi. Ia bisa membayangkan dua bola mata menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Malfoooyyyyy!

"Apa! ?" serang Hermione tajam.

Draco menoleh, menatapnya bingung (bingung _your ass_!). "Apanya yang 'apa'?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak sadar?" balas Hermione tidak sabar, "kau menatapku tadi."

"Masa'?"

Grruuuukk.

Hening. Semua bisa tahu suara perut siapa itu—Hortensia bahkan terang-terangan melihat ke arah perutnya. Wajah Hermione langsung merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ap—ahahaha! Apa-apaan itu, Granger? Kalau kau lapar seharusnya tidak kau habiskan waktumu untuk menuduhku yang tidak-tidak," ujar Draco seperti sedang menceramahi anak kecil.

"Sudahlah!" sergah Hermione, serta merta langsung memasukkan beri ke mulutnya. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja, kedua matanya menangkap ekspresi ngeri Draco Malfoy. Dan Hermione merasa jantungnya baru saja meloncat keluar.

"GRANGEEERRR! !"

Burung-burung berterbangan dari dahan-dahan pohon.

Hermione membelalak, bahkan Hortensia pun terlonjak kaget.

Draco baru saja berteriak seolah dunia sudah berakhir.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione menyaksikannya dengan takut, ia melihat pemuda itu gemetar dengan kengerian di wajahnya. Hermione langsung menggigil. Jari-jarinya bergetar, meraba bibirnya.

"Mal...foy... kau..." iris hazel menatap iris kelabu yang tiba-tiba terlihat menyesal dan tak berdaya. Hermione mematung. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin memuntahkan beri yang ia telan. Gadis itu langsung memutar kepalanya dan menyambar tongkat sihirnya. _Mantra apa...oh Tuhan, mantra apa yang bisa menawar racun!_ _Tenang...oh, ayolah, tenang, Hermione! !_

Grep.

Tangan lain menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Draco Malfoy menatapnya sedih (Hermione melotot), kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Hermione langsung mendorongnya.

"Malfoy!" jeritnya, "salah apa aku padamu! ? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku! !?"

"Maaf," ucap Draco pelan, "kupikir kau tak akan memakannya..."

"Dan aku memakannya! ! Kau seharusnya mencegatku kalau kau hanya ingin main-main! Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku akan mati!" Hermione mulai meracau, mencengkeram kedua sisi kepalanya dan berjalan bolak balik.

Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dan, wow, siapa yang bisa mengira bahwa Draco Malfoy memutuskan saat itulah yang plaing tepat untuk tertawa terbahak-bahak?

"Ahahaha! ! Kau percaya? Aha-hmmpwah! ! Mana mungkin aku mau meracuni kalau keadaannya seperti ini, dasar konyol! Ahahaha!"

Hermione diam seribu bahasa, hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah bodoh.

Sudut matanya mengejang.

"Ahahaha! Aku tidak percaya ini! !"

Untunglah tongkat sihirnya belum terlepas dari genggamannya.

"Aku tidak sabar menceritakan semua ini pada Blaise! Pansy! Semuanya!"

Hermione Granger tersenyum rapat.

Satu ayunan tangan dan

"Ahahaha!"

 _goodbye, Malfoy._

" **Petrificus Totalus."**

"Ha—p."

 **oo-00-oo**

Atropa menyaksikan semua kejadian itu dengan menahan urgensi untuk menanyakan apakah dia sudah gila atau memang kedua orangtuanya baru saja bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

Apakah ayahnya memang sejahil itu?

Dan apa ibunya memang sesangar itu?

Atropa tidak pernah melihat variasi ekspresi yang terpajang di wajah ayah dan ibunya. Waktu itu ia hanya bisa menatap satu persatu dan terkesima, tercengang olehnya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya memang seperti itu? Atropa ingin bertanya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terikut ke dalam suasana lucu ketika ayahnya tertawa.

Ayahnya tertawa, dan Atropa bertanya-tanya apakah wajahnya juga seperti itu saat ia tertawa?

Tapi, ibunya ternyata sangat menakutkan jika sudah marah. Ayah terkena mantra yang sama dan kini mengalami kondisi yang sama dengannya, kedua tangan terikat ke badan. Ayahnya bersungut-sungut dan Atropa menatapnya penuh minat. Ibunya tertawa penuh hiburan sambil menghabiskan beri ayahnya dan Atropa juga menatapnya penuh minat. Atropa merasa melihat dua orang yang berbeda. Dua orang yang memakai wajah ayah dan ibunya, tapi bersikap seperti orang yang tidak sama.

Atropa terkesima. Sorot matanya berubah dan ekspresinya menjadi tidak biasa. Ia seperti hanyut dan terikut oleh gelombang yang tak pernah ia rasakan.

"Jangan mengulanginya lagi, Malfoy. ITU tidak lucu."

"Baik, baik. Lepaskan talinya, tanganku sakit."

"Kau mengeluh? Lihat Hortensia. Dia bahkan tidak mengeluh tentang tali yang _kau_ ikat."

"Karena aku mengikatnya tidak sekencang ini! Kau mau mulai lagi, ya?"

"Aku...ah, sudahlah." Hermione melepaskan tali di badan pemuda itu, dengan setengah hati.

"Jadi?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Kau. Minta maaf. Padaku."

"Serius, Granger? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau tidak lihat ruam merah di tanganku, hah?"

Hermione menghembuskan nafas frustasi. "Kalau begitu kau duluan."

"Apa?"

"Apalagi? Minta maaf."

Draco mengerutkan hidung.

Hermione lantas tersinggung. "Kau mulai lagi," tuduhnya marah.

Kini Draco yang memutar bola matanya. "Dengar! Malfoy tidak minta maaf. Apalagi pada _mu_ —," Hermione mendelik; Draco menyeringai, "— _ggle-born_."

Hermione menekuk alis, sama sekali tidak menerima alasan pemuda itu. Draco memasang gestur berpikir, sebelum kemudian menatapnya dari ekor mata. Bibirnya mengulas senyum miring.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdamai saja?"

"Berdamai? Itu..ah, sudahlah. Terserah." Hermione menyodorkan tangannya.

Dan Draco menatapnya seperti melihat lebah...atau kecoak. Iris kelabu naik, menatap sang gadis yang kini mengangkat alis. Tidak sabar.

"Apa ini?"

"Apalagi, _sih?_ " ujar Hermione jengkel, "jabat tangan!"

"...Oh," Draco tidak terlihat tulus, "baiklah. Kalau hanya satu kali, mungkin tidak apa-apa."

Hermione memijit-mijit pelipisnya dengan satu tangan. Tiba-tiba merasa pusing dan ingin memukul seseorang. "Cepatlah, Malfoy."

"Iya, iya," jawab Draco tak sadar.

Grep.

Dua tangan terhubung.

 _Iris kelabu seorang gadis melebar dan berkerling._

Dua prefek mengangguk mantap.

 _Gadis muda itu terkesima._

Kedua orangtuanya yang masih muda belia berkata serempak.

" **Berdamai."**

Atropa Malfoy menyaksikannya. Untuk pertama kalinya melihat ayah dan ibunya bersentuhan.

Kedua matanya terpatri.

Bibirnya terbuka.

"… _Yellow Loosestrife*_."

 **_bersambung_**

 _Yellow Loosestrife =_ peace/damai

Alhamdulillah,, sudah selesai,,, :3

 **Bonus** (kayaknya bukan bonus, deh, tapi terserahlah. Di sini jidat author yang berkuasa.)

Di ruangan penuh gelap gulita, aku termenung di depan laptop yang nyalanya mulai acakadul amburadul minta diisi energi. Aku mengabaikan kerlap-kerlip peringatan dan bergeming di dalam pikiran.

"Ada apa, thor?" Harry bertanya dan George menimpuk kepalaku dengan skrip-nya tanpa alasan; aneh, aku tidak ingat dia punya peran di fic ini, dasar ilegal. Kulihat Harry menatapku penuh tanya. Aku menghela nafas, dan batuk karenanya. Aku lupa membuang kotak makanan lima hari yang lalu, kini baunya sudah memenuhi isi ruangan dan bersiap meracuniku kapan saja.

"Aku gelisah," jawabku anggun cieee membuatku merasa awesome bin asem, " judul fic ini tidakmenunjukkan tanda-tanda keserasian dengan alur cerita."

Harry ber-oh ria dan pergi, hari ini dia punya jadwal manggung di padepokan silat di provinsi sebelah. Aku memandangnya sosoknya yang pergi menjauh dengan hati yang diremas dengan kekuatan sepuluh tangan. Muke gile tuh aktor. Mentang-mentang gak punya dialog daku pun langsung diabaikan seperti kerikil di jalan.

Aku kembali menyandarkan dagu di punggung tangan dan bermimpi seandainya aku sudah menjadi kolongmerat. Kalau jadi kolongmerat, aku tidak perlu lagi sembunyi di kolong karena melarat, gak punya uang saat rentenir gedor-gedor pintu minta dibayar. Seingatku, tidak pernah aku berurusan dengan mereka. Konon kabarnya, kamar ini dulunya milik om-om berkepala botak pawang ular yang ngutang sama mereka. Om-om gaje ini minjam uang untuk mendirikan suatu organisasi yang kalau tidak salah namanya... apa ya? oh! 'Kementrian Sihir Tandingan'. Entah ada dendam apa orang itu dengan Kementrian Sihir.

Aku tercenung. Memandang langit dengan bola mata merah akibat semalaman begadang, memenuhi permintaan para reviewers yang menuntut agar surat cinta mereka dibalas. Bibirku bergetar, terbuka pelan.

Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang sudah aku tulis, oh, Hayatiiiiiiiii! !"

Sudah saatnya mengganti judul fic ini dengan:

HAYATI - Tenggelamnya kapal Vanderwick

 **dne eth**

#trollface

 **:D**


	6. Fifth Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **5** **th** **Case:** **Menanam** _ **Daffodil**_

 **.**

 **.**

Draco Malfoy mengedarkan matanya, mencoba menelisik apakah ada sesuatu yang khas di hutan ini. Sesuatu yang bisa memberikannya petunjuk. Draco mencoba meraba-raba udara, merasakan kadar kelembaban di kulit tangannya. Banyak air. Tapi—pandangan jatuh ke tanah tempatnya berpijak—kenapa tanahnya sangat kering? Bahkan retakan karena kemarau pun jelas terlihat.

Ia terdiam.

Dan menyeringai.

Ini menarik. Akhirnya! Dia punya alasan kenapa ia tak bisa melaksanakan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ini lebih menarik dari tuntutan Voldemort yang secara mental sangat merepotkan. Membunuh Dumbledore, katanya? ... Draco berpikir keras. Nyawa kedua orang tuanya dipertaruhkan di sini. Dia sebenarnya tidak punya pilihan lain. Akan tetapi,

—sosok 'Hortensia' terlintas di pikiran—

perempuan itu sudah membelokkan takdirnya. Mungkin seperti itu. Draco tidak bisa bebas di Hogwarts, tapi di sini...dia bisa melakukan banyak hal. Misalnya kencing dari atas pohon...tidak, tidak. Salah! Dia **Malfoy!** Bagaimana mungkin melakukan hal sembrono seperti itu. Tapi, sesekali tidak apa, 'kan? Lagipula, di tempat ini, siapa juga yang peduli kalau dia **Malfoy** atau tidak? _Well_ , Granger dan si 'Hortensia' itu tidak terhitung. Jadi, dia bisa berbuat seenak perutnya di sini? Tentu saja. Setidaknya, tidak sampai bertingkah gila dengan buang air kecil dari atas pohon. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah darimana ia dapat ide sekonyol itu.

"Malfoy."

Draco menoleh, ekspresinya malas dan bosan. Entah sampai kapan Granger akan memplesterinya tentang 'sudah ada petunjuk?', 'kupikir kita harus membuat tenda. Bagaimana?', atau 'kau seharusnya bisa membujuk Hortensia untuk bicara!' dan 'mantra?— _tatapan curiga_ —kau punya mantra untuk mengendalikan orang?' yang cepat-cepat ia sangkal. Hortensia benar-benar sangat merepotkan, oh ya, Granger juga sama merepotkannya. Apa mereka berdua sudah bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan hari baiknya?

"Apa?"

Hermione menatapnya kesal. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk menegur sikapnya sebelum sadar diri dan memilih menghela nafas. "Kira-kira lima meter ke utara dari sini, tumbuhannya lebih segar dan, walaupun kabutnya tidak hilang, kita bisa mendapatkan sumber air."

Draco menatapnya skeptis, bertingkah seolah-olah meragukan pernyataan gadis itu.

Hermione balas menatapnya datar, sama sekali tidak berniat meladeni pemuda sok itu. Kaki berputar, dan pergi meninggalkan Malfoy tanpa sepatah kata. Untuk apa membuang-buang tenaga berharga untuk mememberikan hiburan pada pemuda itu? Hermione dengan sopan menolak. Dia punya banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan. Misalnya, kembali ke tempat mereka meninggalkan Atropa Hortensia terikat di pohon.

Hermione bukan orang yang kejam. Tentu saja ia membangun barrier agar hewan-hewan karnivora liar tidak menerkam gadis itu bulat-bulat. Dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Malfoy di hutan entah dimana ini. Hermione merinding. Sendirian dengan Malfoy? Bisa mimpi buruk dia.

"Oi, Granger."

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oi!"

Apa-apaan memanggilnya seperti itu? Hermione menahan diri untuk tidak merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baru berpisah sebentar kau sudah setuli ini, ya?"

Sabar, Hermione. Sabaaaar.

"Oh! Potty akan sangat marah kalau tahu 'pa-car-nya' tuli saat bersama denganku."

Langkah terhenti.

Draco menyeringai. "Telingamu sudah baikan, eh?"

Hermione mendesis, "Kupikir kita sudah berdamai."

Draco menatapnya penuh arti, seolah menunjukkan bahwa Hermione-lah yang patut disalahkan untuk kali ini. Hermione mendecakkan lidah, berbalik seraya menyingkirkan ranting-ranting berdaun jarang dari jalannya. "Apa maumu?"

"Kau tidak cium baunya?"

"Bau?"

...sedap.

Dua prefek itu lantas menahan iler. Tidak, tunggu! _Mungkin saja_... mereka saling pandang, memikirkan hal yang sama, _ada perkemahan (pesta barbekyu—siapa yang memikirkan ini?)! ?_

Kaki-kaki saling memburu. Dua orang itu tidak yakin apa yang mereka cari. Makanan atau manusianya? Entahlah. Dari gerakannya terlihat bahwa mereka sangat semangat. Dan, Hermione tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia mengenal arah ini. Sepertinya...dia sudah pernah melewati rute ini. Tunggu dulu. Ini, 'kan...

Langkah kembali terhenti.

Api menyala di siang hari. Ada makanan. Ada manusianya juga. Dan dua prefek hanya bisa berwajah seperti orang bodoh.

 _Base_ awal. Mereka kembali ke tempat mereka mengikat Hortensia di pohon. _Base_ awal, tempat pertama kali mereka memilih untuk menyusun strategi. _Base_ awal, tempat mereka pertama kali di-apparate-kan dengan kasar—yang untungnya tidak menghilangkan salah satu anggota tubuh mereka. Dan di _base_ inilah mereka melihatnya.

Atropa Hortensia tengah memanggang daging kelinci. Ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat masam dan tidak bersahabat. Jubah hitamnya tampak habis dicipratkan air, tapi Hermione tidak terlalu yakin, karena...

—sangat jelas hingga mata mereka tidak melewatkannya.

 _base_ itu seolah baru saja menjadi medan pertempuran.

Warna merah terlihat bagai cat air yang dihambur-hamburkan di batang-batang pepohonan dan rumput-rumput hijau. Tidak ada mayat binatang, namun mereka tahu sesuatu sudah terjadi. Dan Hortensia tak menghiraukan mereka seolah tidak menyadari kedatangan dua prefek itu. Atau memang dia tidak sadar.

Mulut Hermione megap-megap terbuka. "A-apa yang..."

Draco Malfoy kini tidak lagi terlihat senang. Kedua alis putihnya bertaut dalam.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi di sini?"

Sekarang ia menyadari bahwa

dia sudah terlibat ke dalam masalah yang serius.

Karena, seharusnya, mantra pelindung yang dipasang Granger tidak akan membuat hal seperti ini terjadi.

 **oo-00-oo**

Atropa tidak berani menatap ayahnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan kedua matanya sibuk menggali lubang di pancangan daging kelinci yang gosong setengah. Ngomong-ngomong, daging kelinci yang ia panggang sudah habis dilahap dalam keadaan diam dan serius. Ayah dan ibunya tidak menyangka bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tengah hari dengan perut kosong. Kabut tebal jelas menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke dalam hutan.

Dan setelah perdebatan antara ayah dan ibunya yang dilakukan lewat tatapan mata saja—Atropa tidak tahu bagaimana perdebatan skala rahasia ini dilakukan, namun mereka sepakat untuk terlebih dahulu mengisi perut. Setelahnya, menginterogasi gadis paling muda di antara mereka bertiga.

Atropa tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Ayah dan ibunya menuntut penjelasan dan Atropa merasa enggan untuk membagi sebagian informasi mengenai rencananya.

"Jadi?" desak Hermione tidak sabar. Draco juga tidak sabar. Dan Atropa juga tidak sabar untuk melemparkan mantra bius pada orang tuanya jika seandainya saja tongkat sihirnya tidak ditahan oleh Hermione Granger. Mereka sama-sama tidak sabar.

Hening.

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara!?" bentak Draco tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya menyalang, penuh ancaman tanpa kata-kata

Hermione berjengit.

Atropa terlonjak. Kedua bahunya menegang dan cara duduknya makin terlihat mengecilkan diri.

"Aku sudah bersabar untuk tidak memaksamu, tapi kau sudah terlalu jauh mengujiku, Hortensia." Draco mengangkat tinggi tongkat sihirnya. Iris kelabu gadis di depannya melebar, mengikuti gerakan tongkat itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Draco menyeringai, "heh, seharusnya aku menggunakan mantra ini sejak awal."

Hermione memerhatikannya, bersiap melakukan sesuatu jika Malfoy mengeluarkan mantra...yang tidak diinginkan. Hermione harus berhati-hati. Karena, tanda kegelapan yang terlukis di lengan Draco Malfoy kini begitu jelas terlihat dari lengan bajunya yang tertarik. Pelahap Maut. Hermione menyimpannya di dalam memori. Mengingat baik-baik informasi berharga ini, karena Harry harus berhati-hati terhadap Malfoy.

" _ **Aequo**_."

Atropa tersentak. Kedua tangannya lantas mengepal. Gigi-giginya bergemeretak geram.

Diam-diam Hermione menghela nafas lega.

Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, Hortensia," ucapnya santai, "bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan...apa yang sudah terjadi selama aku dan Granger pergi?"

Atropa menatap tajam hamparan rumput di depan lututnya yang ditekuk ke bawah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, berkali-kali merapalkan mantra Langlockpada dirinya sendiri, yang nyatanya tidak berhasil. Hanya sedikit mantra yang bisa ia gunakan tanpa bantuan tongkat sihir. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya pun bergerak merangkai kata.

" _Mereka_ datang bergerombolan dan menyerang saya. Lalu, saya menggunakan Kutukan Antonin Dolohov dan Sectumsempra untuk membunuh _mereka semua_. Saya menyeret dan mengumpulkan mereka, lalu membakarnya."

Hermione menahan nafas, menatapnya tidak percaya. Kutukan Antonin Dolohov. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya. Salah satu mantra sihir hitam. Seharusnya mantra itu berhubungan langsung dengan para penyihir hitam. Pelahap maut. Hermione mulai was-was. Tidak mungkin jika ia harus bersikap biasa ketika ada dua Pelahap Maut di sampingnya.

Dan kemudian ia teringat. Atropa Hortensia sudah memilih kata yang _aneh_.

"'Membunuh'?" Hermione nyaris menjerit, "Hortensia! Kau sudah tahu _mereka_ akan menyerang!?"

"Benar."

Siapa?

Siapa yang menyerang?

Pertanyaan itu tertinggal di ujung labirin pikiran.

Iris kelabu Draco kini dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan sejak Kutukan Antonin Dolohov keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Penyihir hitam. Pelahap Maut. Draco mengusir pemikiran itu. Tidak semua penyihir hitam adalah Pelahap Maut. Hortensia bisa mempelajarinya karena ingin tahu...atau karena memang dia harus mempersiapkan diri.

Dari _mereka_.

Draco Malfoy memecah keheningan. Pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Hermione Granger, namun tak berani. Jawabannya mungkin sangat mengerikan. Tapi, mereka harus tahu.

Harus tahu.

"' _Mereka'?_ "

Atropa Malfoy tidak pernah mengangkat matanya. Ia berkata dengan nada kosong.

" **Manticore** _ **.**_ **"**

Pemakan manusia. Kombinasi unik antara wajah manusia, badan singa, dan ekor penyengat kalajengking. Kematian langsung. Agresif dan liar. Berbahaya.

Setelah ini tidak akan ada pertanyaan. Atropa menyadarinya. Mungkin ayah dan ibunya terlalu dalam memikirkan masalah ini hingga tidak merasakan keanehan yang merayap seperti ular di tanah. Di getaran udara pun mulai terdengar. Seharusnya kedua orang tuanya bisa merasakannya.

"Uuuuhhh..."

Senandung Manticore yang mengajak untuk menari dan berpesta bersama.

Kedua orangtuanya menahan nafas dan menajamkan telinga.

"Tolong kembalikan tongkat sihir saya."

Hermione dan Draco saling pandang. Tanpa kata-kata Hermione memberikannya, melangkah tanpa membunyikan suara, bergerak sehalus mungkin. Atropa berdiri dan menerimanya. Menggunakan mantra non-verbal 'Finite' untuk melepaskan diri dari mantra ayahnya.

Ini kebetulan yang menarik. Sayang sekali, kedua orangtuanya tidak bisa mendengar kebenaran selanjutnya. Tentang apa yang menarik para Manticore itu ke sini.

Dan hewan-hewan pengganggu itu benar-benar merepotkan. Atropa tidak bisa menggunakan Kutukan Antonin Dolohov dengan benar karena tongkat sihirnya diambil, dan ia harus beralih ke Sectumsempra yang justru terlalu banyak meninggalkan bukti. Yang akhirnya menarik kecurigaan ayah dan ibunya.

"Seharusnya mantra pelindung bekerja baik jika hanya satwa gaib," bisik Hermione pelan, namun tetap terdengar.

"Ada yang aneh," Draco menimpali, setuju dengan pemikiran Granger.

Atropa membalikkan badan, mengikuti ayah dan ibunya yang saling memunggungi. Bersama-sama mengambil langkah ke belakang hingga pakaian mereka bertiga saling bergesekan. Tidak ada kesombongan. Masing-masing dua prefek sadar bahwa mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa di sini.

Atropa pun memberikan informasi yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

"Manticore yang ini berbeda dari yang lain."

Suara-suara panggilan yang menarik hati terdengar mendekat.

Atropa berkata, "Mereka kebal terhadap mantra Protego Totalum."

"Bagaimana dengan mantra pelindung lain?" tanya Hermione cepat. Bulunya merinding dan tangannya mulai basah. Atropa tidak menjawab.

Dan entah kenapa Draco Malfoy masih bisa tersenyum miring di saat seperti ini. "Mau coba menggambungkannya dengan Salvio Hexia, Granger?"

Sudut alis Hermione mengejang sekilas. Matanya tidak melirik, namun ada binar-binar terhibur saat mendengar sugesti Malfoy. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya. Entah mengapa pemuda itu seolah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Bersamaaan dengan Protego Totalum-ku, Malfoy," instruksinya, nada suaranya ringan. Draco tertawa kecil.

Atropa hanya bisa mengernyitkan kening. Heran dan tidak mengerti. Mungkinkah ini hasil dari kata 'damai' yang kedua orang itu sepakati? Ia pun membalikkan badan dan melihat kedua orang yang saling membelakangi itu.

Tertegun.

"Uuuuuuhh..."

Kaki bercakar mulai menapak, muncul dari zona berkabut. Granger dan Malfoy bersamaan mengangkat tongkat sihir.

Bersamaan merapalkan mantra sihir.

Padahal mereka tidak saling berhadapan, namun mereka tahu momentum masing-masing.

Atropa terdiam. Kedua matanya terpatri. Dan ia seolah terhipnotis oleh apa yang ia lihat di depannya. Ayah dan ibunya. Gerakan yang sama, momentum yang sama. Seolah mereka sudah mengenal jauh satu sama lain. Seolah-olah, ada kepercayaan yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

"Salvio—"

"Protego—"

"—Hexia."

"—Totalum."

Dan sihir pelindung pun terbentuk.

Seolah merasakannya, gerombolan Manticore langsung menerjang dari berbagai arah. Tidak lagi merayu dengan suara manis. Cakar-cakar tajam mencoba meraba-raba. Hewan-hewan itu lantas geram. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, mereka tidak bisa memasuki pelindung itu.

"Yeah!"

"Berhasil!"

Dan seperti biasa setelah melakukan hal besar yang berhubungan dengan nyawa, seseorang akan memeluk orang di sampingnya untuk menunjukkan rasa syukur dan bahagia. Hingga kemudian mereka sadar apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"Wueeeh!"

Bersamaan pula menunjukkan ekspresi mual. Dan kembali memulai perdebatan tentang siapa yang memulai pelukan itu. Tuduh menuduh dan cemberut. Rona merah tampak samar mewarnai pipi keduanya.

Atropa memandang seperti terhipnotis.

Seolah-olah tengah berada di dalam mimpi.

 **oo-00-oo**

Manticore bukan hewan penyabar. Setelah mengintai dan berputar-putar selama 1 jam lebih, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari mangsa lain. Selama 1 jam itu 3 manusia di dalam tabir pelindung duduk berjauhan dan menyibukkan diri dengan apa yang mereka temukan, atau hanya menonton bagaimana aksi putus asa para Manticore yang kelaparan dan marah. Diam-diam mereka menghela nafas saat para Manticore pergi.

Hermione berkonsentrasi, merapalkan mantra deteksi.

"Mereka sudah jauh," katanya seraya melepaskan mantra pelindung. "Kita harus cepat," lanjutnya seraya menunggu dua orang lainnya untuk bersiap. Hermione berjalan paling depan, diikuti oleh Atropa (mereka menaruhnya di tengah, was-was jika dia berusaha kabur), dan Draco. Dan tak usah dikatakan lagi pun mereka paham untuk menajamkan indra-indra mereka. Mungkin bukan hanya Manticore saja yang berkeliaran di hutan berkabut ini.

Tak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan. Langkah mereka cepat dan daun-daun serta akar-akar merambat tidak menjadi pelambat. Mereka melewati tanah kering dengan pohon-pohon gelap tanpa daun—yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mati. Setelah itu, Hermione menuntun masuk lagi ke bagian hutan yang lebih hijau dan segar.

Dan lingkaran pohon mapple hijau yang mengitari pohon ek.

Draco Malfoy memandang sekeliling. Hermione menangkap keheranannya.

"Kita tidak berada di Kanada," ujarnya, menarik perhatian Malfoy padanya. Hermione membalikkan badan dan membangun pelindung dari mantra Salvio Hexia dan Protego Totalum, kali ini ia memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Draco menatapnya. Hermione menghela nafas. "Kau lihat bagian kering yang kita lewati tadi. Kau juga melihat bagian itu waktu ke mencari ke arah selatan, 'kan?"

Wajah Draco berubah paham.

Atropa hanya diam mendengarkan. Kelopak matanya turun merendah. Sorot matanya tampak gelap.

"Rumania."

Dua orang lainnya lantas menoleh ke arahnya. Atropa tidak membalikkan badan.

"Tepatnya," ucapnya, "kita berada di hutan Hoia-Baciu, Rumania."

Rumania?

Kedua prefek yang mendengarnya seolah ingin mengorek kuping dan mengecek apakah yang mereka dengar itu benar-benar apa yang gadis itu katakan.

Rumania, katanya?

Sial.

Kalau bicara soal Rumania, pasti tak lepas dari Rumania Longhorn.

Naga Rumania.

Draco Malfoy seperti ingin mengutuk seseorang. Ia langsung memutar tumitnya dan menghampiri Hortensia. Hermione langsung khawatir saat menangkap kegusaran di wajah pemuda itu. Draco lantas mencengkeram lengan Atropa dan memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Hermione melotot, "Malfoy!"

Draco mengangkat tangannya—menjepit tongkat sihir di di sela ibu jarinya, saat meminta Granger untuk diam. Jari-jarinya kemudian memeluk tongkat sihirnya.

"Hortensia," desisnya, "sudah cukup main-mainnya. Bagaimana kalau kau jelaskan maks—"

" **Expelliarmus**."

Mata kelabu Draco melebar, menyadari tidak lagi memegang tongkat sihir. Hermione bergerak cepat, menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya. Ia kalah cepat. Atropa sudah lebih dulu mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke arahnya. Tidak merapalkan apa-apa, namun cukup untuk membekukan gerakan Hermione yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengindahkan ancaman tanpa kata dari gadis berambut putih itu.

Wajah Draco memerah berang, tetap tak melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Atropa menatapnya tajam, menunjukkan aura pemberontakan di sinar-sinar matanya.

Atropa sudah memikirkannya sejak di _base_ awal. Perbedaan yang mencolok. Semua yang terjadi terasa seperti ilusi. Ilusi...pasti ilusi.

Ini tidak benar.

Kedua orang itu terlalu berbeda.

Kedua orangtuanya tidak akan seperti Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger yang ada di depannya sekarang.

Sangat berbeda.

"Jangan memerintahku sembarangan," ucapnya dingin.

Rahangnya menegang dan ia menggeram,

" **Kau bukan ayahku."**

 **_bersambung_**

Alhamdulillah, chap ini jreeng dan dwuaaarr! (read: sudah selesai)

 **Bonus** (author tidak menerima protes 'kenapa bonusnya kayak gini, sich! ganti dong, baaaang!' #blewwwwh)

Kembali lagi seperti sebelumnya. Aku tercenung di depan laptop, menatap matahari pagi yang kugambar di dinding kamarku. Maklumlah, satu-satunya jendela di kamar ini telah ditutupi oleh bangunan raksasa yang seolah menghina rumahku. Aku masih mendengar deruman mesin pencuci di ruanga sebelah. Aku heran. Bukankah kemarin Blaise baru saja mencuci bajunya, kenapa sekarang dicuci lagi? Apa dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai minggu depan? Apa dia pikir pemerintah baru saja menggratiskan tenaga listrik untuk para warganya? Ngayal kali ye.

Bleeep.

Lampu padam.

Rumah mendadak sunyi. Lagu dangdut yang memekakkan telinga dari lantai atas pun tak terdengar.

"I AM SHOCK!"

Siapa bilang kalau author lagi gak ngerja tugas dan tugasnya lupa di-save?

"I AM SHOCK!"

Siapa bilang kalau Blaise punya baju kutang buat dipakai hari ini?

"I AM SHOCK!"

Siapa bilang kalau Severus gak bisa ikutan ngetroll?

 **dne eht**

#Gintamatrollface

:D


	7. Sixth Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **6** **th** **Case: Tebaran** _ **Galanthus**_

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kau bukan ayahku."**

Draco terhenyak, spontan melepaskan tangannya. Sepasang permata kelabu menatap gadis itu bingung dan tidak mengerti. Tatapan tajam yang membalasnya bahkan tak berkedip. Tak jauh dari konfrontasi itu, Hermione Granger terdiam, seolah baru saja menyadari satu hal yang terlupa. Yang seolah bersembunyi di dalam kabut pikiran karena dirasa tidak penting untuk didalami lebih jauh. Sebuah kata yang tak sengaja ia dengar ketika Atropa Hortensia meracau sebelum ber-apparate.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan...?" Draco tidak memberi nada paksaan di ucapannya, masih terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau juga..." Hermione berucap pelan, memandang Hortensia dengan sorot mata yang aneh. Perhatian Malfoy dan Hortensia tertarik ke arahnya. Hermione melanjutkan, kali ini nada suaranya lebih mendesak, "Di lorong, kau menyebut _'mother_ '...kau, kau tidak...mana mungkin, 'kan..."

Iris hazel melebar tak percaya, tak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata.

Draco menyadari hal yang sama.

' _Mother...Father—'_

Tersimpan di dalam ingatan, yang kini berdengung berulang-ulang seperti suara alarm yang meminta untuk diperhatikan dan dicari tahu lebih jauh. Ada kemungkinan. Rasanya mengerikan dan mustahil untuk dipercaya.

 _Wajah yang sama…_

"Tidak, tidak..." Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memucat dan ia berharap sedang berada di dalam mimpi. Gumamannya terdengar histeris dan manik kelabu Atropa melebar dalam kemarahan yang mulai membumbung seperti asap. Merasa marah dan tidak terima dengan respon Draco Malfoy.

Ibunya juga sama saja. Iris kelabu bergulir, menatap Hermione yang balas memandangnya putus asa.

"' _Mother'_ yang kau maksud itu... bukan aku, 'kan?" Hermione tanpa sadar menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih, "jawab, Hortensia..."

Atropa menatapnya tajam. Nafasnya berat dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

Sama saja!

Atropa ingin membentak, melontarkan ucapan-ucapan kasar yang berdiam di ujung lidahnya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Apa yang sudah ia harapkan? Apanya yang berbeda?

Mereka memang orangtuanya.

Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy memperlihatkan respon yang serupa dengan apa yang ia lihat di masa depan. Penyangkalan atas eksistensinya!

"Sama saja! Kalian sama saja!"

Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Amarahnya meledak-ledak dan ia merasa sulit sendiri untuk meredakannya.

Hampir saja terkecoh.

Ah, hampir saja terkecoh. Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger memang kedua orang tuanya. Atropa geram karena sudah berpikiran lain. Dimana pun mereka akan menjadi orang yang sama. Tidak ada bedanya.

Tongkat sihirnya terselip jatuh.

Kedua tangannya naik dan memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Aneh, aneh, aneh. Ada apa lagi ini? Tidak seperti ini, ia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Dia bisa gila! Bisa gila kalau begini terus!

"Kalian tidak mau melihatku! Tidak mau bicara denganku! Tidak mau mendengarku! !"

Rasanya ingin menjerit. Atropa ingin menjerit. Akan tetapi, blitz-blitz kamera yang menyilaukan itu menuntutnya, memaksanya untuk bersikap baik. Mengumbar senyum dan lambaian tangan seperti anak yang bahagia. Ia harus mengendalikan diri.

Atropa bergumam. Bibirnya komat-kamit dan kedua matanya bergerak liar sementara kedua tangannya mulai meremas rambut putihnya. "Tenangtenangtenangtenangtenang..."

Ia harus tenang. Harus tenang. Ia membawa nama ayah dan ibunya di kedua pundaknya. Orang-orang akan bergunjing dengan mulut busuk mereka kalau Atropa memperlihatkan kelemahan. Harus tenang, harus tenang, harus tenang.

Gadis itu lantas memejamkan kedua matanya.

Memanggil perkataan-perkataan yang akan menguatkannya.

Menguatkan tekad.

Mental.

" _..Dengarkan."_

Suara familiar itu terdengar bergaung di pikirannya.

"' _Anak perdamaian'. Kau tahu artinya, Atropa?" uncle Harry membelai puncak kepalanya, "Kau akan menjadi jembatan sejati. Kaulah figur, simbol terpenting bagi dunia sihir. Bahwa dengan keberadaanmu, Atropa, kau telah mengakhiri permusuhan."_

Atropa membuka kedua matanya.

Tangan dan tubuhnya bergerak cepat, nyaris tidak terlihat. Rambut panjangnya melayang di udara saat tubuhnya membungkuk. Saat tangannya menyambar tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di atas rumput.

Dua orang lainnya tak sempat bergerak. Di tengah kekagetan atas histeria yang terjadi sebelumnya, otak belum bisa memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.

Atropa Malfoy mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya.

Iris kelabunya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Lebih waras. Penuh kendali.

Hal itulah yang terakhir Draco dan Hermione lihat sebelum—

"Stupefy! Stupefy!"

—mantra bius mengambil alih tubuh mereka.

Atropa mengatur nafasnya, menahan diri agar tidak merasa bersalah saat melihat tubuh kedua orangtuanya ambruk. Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, menatap lama kedua orang tuanya yang tertidur di atas rumput. Alisnya sekilas mengernyit. Kemudian, ia buru-buru mengeluarkan perlengkapan kemah yang ia beri mantra pengecil dari saku kemejanya. Ia bekerja cepat, membangun tenda dan mendaraskan beberapa mantra untuk memindahkan tubuh ayah dan ibunya ke dalam tenda, meletakkan mereka di atas dua ranjang terpisah.

Ia berjalan, berpindah ke bagian kepala. Pelan-pelan berbisik, "Obbliviate."

Gadis Malfoy itu menjatuhkan pandangannya.

Entah sejak kapan ia mulai merasa bersalah terhadap kedua orang itu.

 **oo-00-oo**

Draco Malfoy terbangun, bertopang di kedua sikutnya sambi memandang sekitar dengan mata buram. Ia mengusap wajahnya. Tersentak saat menyadari kini ia berada di dalam tenda...dan bersampingan dengan tempat tidur Granger.

Iris kelabunya bergulir. Memandang lama wajah lelap gadis itu. Draco mengernyitkan alis, menangkap aliran iler yang mengancam keluar dari celah bibir yang terbuka. Apa Granger memang selelah itu?

Draco meraba-raba kantungnya, mencari dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan tongat sihirnya. Ah, dapat. Ia lantas mendaraskan mantra non verbal untuk membersihkan iler itu, bergerak pelan agar tak membangunkan gadis itu. Draco tak tahan jika harus berurusan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan wajah 'sudah cukup, aku mau pulang' milik Granger.

Dan dimana Hortensia? Apa dia kabur? Entahlah. Draco tidak terlalu ingat. Waktu itu seingatnya ia pingsan karena kelelahan dan setelahnya ia bangun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Apa Granger yang membangun tenda ini?

"Uuhhh..."

Draco menoleh, terkejut mendengar erangan gadis di sampingnya.

Hermione berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk tidur menyamping. Perutnya sakit sekali. Ia refleks melingkarkan kedua tangan di perut. Rasanya isi perutnya dililit dan diikat mati. Pelipisnya mulai keringatan.

"Granger?"

Samar-samar suara Malfoy terdengar jauh. Hermione merasa susah untuk membuka kedua matanya, ia justru memejamkannya erat.

"Ergh...sakit..."

"Apa yang sakit?"

"...Perutku...sakit sekali..uuhh..." Hermione tanpa sadar membuka sedikit matanya, namun penglihatannya tidak jelas. "...sepertinya..uh, terlam—bat makan..."

Draco tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir saat melihatnya kesakitan. Ia tidak berpikir dua kali saat kedua tangannya lantas menyentuh lembut pundak dan kening gadis itu.

"Jangan berbaring seperti itu," ucapnya pelan, "telentang saja. Ya, begitu."

Kedua alisnya berkerut dalam. Ramuan. Dia butuh ramuan untuk menyembuhkan Granger. Hermione terus mengerang kesakitan, kadang-kadang ia terdengar ingin menangis. Draco terus meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningnya, mencoba memberikan sedikit penenang. Benar saja, erangannya perlahan berhenti dan tangan gadis itu mengenggam tangan Draco di keningnya, seolah takut tangan itu akan pergi.

Iris kelabu memandang dalam kesunyian.

Ekspresi pemuda itu menjadi tak terbaca.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu..." Atropa tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kedua matanya memerhatikan. Draco bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia menyadari kedatangan remaja muda itu. Atropa merapatkan bibirnya. Nada suaranya berubah datar, "apa yang terjadi?"

Draco Malfoy menarik tangannya, buru-buru beranjak pergi. "Perutnya sakit, tolong rawat dia," jawabnya pendek saat melewati gadis itu. Atropa tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi, Atropa tidak tahu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Hermione Granger mengerang kesakitan dan ada sedikit nada protes yang tidak Atropa pahami penyebabnya.

"Sakit...aaa..."

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia buru-buru merogoh isi kantung jubahnya, mengeluarkan beberapa barang-barang yang diberi mantra pengecil kecil di lantai.

"Perut...ku!...aa..kh!"

Atropa langsung kalang kabut. Pupil kelabunya bergerak ke sana kemari, mengecek barang yang ia cari di antara benda-benda kecil. Kemudian, tangannya meraih dua benda yang ia lihat dan segera mendaraskan mantra pembesar.

Sebotol pil berwarna hijau. Dan sepotong kue bolu yang ia simpan untuk jadi bekal.

Malfoy muda itu lantas melayangkan tongkat sihirnya ke sebuah lemari kecil. "Accio gelas!" Atropa tidak menunggu lama untuk langsung mengisinya dengan air. Dengan susah payah, gadis itu menuntun tubuh ibunya untuk duduk.

"Tolong, buka mulutmu, _mo_ ," Atropa menahan ucapannya, "Gra—Granger."

Hermione mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya kabur dan berputar-putar. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, namun ia mendengar suara. Ia menurut. Menggigit kecil kue berwarna coklat yang hanya mampu ia lakukan 3 kali. Atropa terus membujuk, setelah dirasa cukup, ia menuntun bibir gelas ke bibir ibunya yang kering. Dan Atropa bisa merasakan kelegaan saat obat itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongan ibunya.

Atropa berdiri, membiarkan ibunya tidur. Gerakannya tampak ragu saat kedua matanya mendapati selimut yang seperti ditendang jatuh ke lantai. Ia memandang wajah ibunya lagi dan bergegas mengambil selimut itu. Kedua alisnya bertaut—seolah-olah ada pergolakan saat ia menutupi tubuh ibunya dengan selimut itu.

"...selamat beristirahat," gumamnya, sebelum buru-buru memutar arah dan keluar tenda.

 **oo-00-oo**

Punggung ayah.

Atropa selalu melihatnya. Sekarangpun juga begitu. Ayahnya duduk bersila kaki, mendongak ke langit malam. Kabut sudah menghilang sore tadi, sehingga ayahnya yang baru bangun di malam hari bisa melihat bintang. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih bercahaya dan ditimpa sinar bulan musim semi.

Sorot mata Atropa berubah kosong.

Seperti waktu itu juga.

Ayah meninggalkannya, menghiraukan pertanyaan dan panggilannya. Atropa demam waktu itu. Badannya panas dan badannya berat. Tapi, ia tetap berjinjit meraih grendel pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Peri Rumah yang merawatnya mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan pergi lagi.

" _Dad_!"

Ah, umurnya mungkin masih 3 tahun waktu itu.

Suara sepatu ayahnya makin menjauh, dan Atropa mengejar sekuat tenaga. Ia terjerembab tapi bangun lagi. Matanya panas dan air matanya mengalir deras.

" _Dad_! Jangan pergi!"

Ia berlari dengan kedua tangan terulur ke depan.

Ayahnya sudah berdiri di lantai 1 dan Atropa hanya bisa mengejar sampai di dekat tangga. Ia menangis, menyelipkan tangannya di celah-celah baluster kayu.

" _Dad_!"

Ayah yang dingin. Tidak menoleh, tidak mendengar. Kedua kaki panjangnya berjalan ke arah pintu. Atropa mencoba meraih, namun terlalu jauh. Karenanya, ia menangis keras ketika pintu dua daun di sana saling menutup. Punggung ayahnya tak lagi terlihat. Manor besar itu kini hanya dia penghuninya. Hanya tangisannya yang terdengar di setiap koridor kosong.

Dua peri rumah memindahkannya ke kamar setelah ia pingsan karena kelelahan.

Setelah hari itu, Atropa berjanji untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi. Tidak pernah memanggil dan merengek. Tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan kedua hal itu di hadapan ayahnya. Hari-hari yang dipenuhi oleh kelemahan.

Ia selalu mengingat hari-hari kelemahan itu. Selalu dan selalu. Dengan demikian, ia akan punya kekuatan untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Sepasang permata kelabunya berubah beku.

Atropa mengalihkan wajah.

Berjalan ke arah lain,

meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian dalam perenungannya.

"Hortensia."

Tapi, mungkin saja, karena ayahnya saat ini adalah orang yang berbeda—tiba-tiba saja Draco Malfoy memanggilnya. Menoleh penuh ke arahnya.

Iris kelabu melebar. Gerakannya terhenti dan mematung. Kaku seperti batu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Atropa terdiam sejenak. Satu tangannya meremas botol pil yang belum ia simpan. Ia menoleh sedikit.

Ayahnya menatapnya penuh kesabaran. Raut wajahnya berbeda. Lebih tenang, lebih dewasa dari yang pemuda itu perlihatkan selama ini. Dan sedikit saja, suatu ketidakberdayaan yang samar.

Atropa menundukkan wajahnya.

Hatinya tergerak.

Waktu itu, hatinya sangat tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu. Oleh karena itu, ia berjalan cepat, menghampiri ayahnya tanpa mengangkat wajah. Ia menyodorkan botol pil di tangannya.

"Ini obat yang dipakai muggle untuk mengatasi sakit perut karena terlambat makan." Draco menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa—"

Atropa menyela, "Sebelum obat ini diminum, dia harus makan sesuatu dulu, satu atau dua suap tak apa." Ia mendorong-dorong tangannya di udara, menekankan agar Draco segera mengambilnya. Draco menangkap maksudnya. Gerakan tangannya ragu, tapi ia tetap menengadahkan telapak tangannya. Atropa langsung menaruhnya di situ.

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Temanku," Atropa berkata, "saya menyiapkannya untuk teman sekamar yang punya penyakit sama. Dia tidak ada di sini. Lebih baik untuk Granger saja."

Draco mengernyitkan alis, menyadari gadis itu belum menjawab pertanyaannya. "Dan?"

Atropa diam sejenak, memilih kata-kata. "Saya sudah menyimpan obat untuk Granger, dan akan lebih baik jika ada orang terdekat yang menyimpan obat yang sama."

"...dia bukan temanku."

"Tapi," jeda, "Andalah yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini."

Tidak ada suara balasan.

Atropa tidak tahu ada apa, karenanya ia mencoba melirik dari bawah bulu matanya.

Ada kesadaran yang berkilat di kedua mata ayahnya.

Atropa tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya berkata seolah baru saja menyadarinya.

Seolah baru mengetahui apa yang tersembunyi di balik tirai.

"...kau benar."

Apakah itu karena pemuda itu merasa lebih tua?

Tangannya yang bebas terangkat dan menyentuh puncak kepala gadis di depannya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Senyumnya tipis dan tulus. Kemudian, pemuda itu melangkah melewatinya, masuk ke dalam tenda.

Atropa sendirian.

Berdiri seperti patung ketika angin musim semi berhembus.

Karena ayah adalah orang yang dingin, maka ia tidak pernah berharap banyak. Atropa tidak pernah meminta apa pun, karena ayah tidak akan memberinya. Atropa tidak pernah meminta pada kedua orang tuanya, karena ibunya juga tidak akan memberinya apa pun. Atropa terus berjanji, sebelum tidur, sesudah bangun,

bahwa ia tak akan pernah menangis terhadap apa pun yang terjadi di hari itu. Terhadap bagaimana pun keirian yang akan ia rasakan di tiap-tiap hari itu. Dia akan kuat.

Namun, kali ini adalah masa yang berbeda.

Atropa menundukkan wajah semakin dalam.

Jari-jarinya menarik-narik ujung lengan seragamnya

saat mengusapkannya ke mata yang basah.

 **_bersambung_**

Alhamdulillah,,, chap-nya berhasil diselesaikan! ! XD

Snowdrop (galanthus) – consolation and hope

 **Bonus** (pesan author: kalau menguap, mulutnya ditutup. Selain untuk kesopanan, juga karena itu sunnah. :D)

Mari bicara tentang kasus kali ini, anak-anak. Oh, ada apa, tuan Potter? Ada pertanyaan?

"Saya tidak terima dengan ketidakadilan di fic ini!"

Kok?

"Akulah tokoh utama yang sebenarnya! Seharusnya jam tayangku lebih banyak dari yang lain! Saya minta keadilaaaannn! Baaanngg!"

Maaf sekali, tuan Potter. Anda meminta sesuatu yang tidak gratis. Nanti kita bicarakan di (psst) alamat ini. Kalau (galeon) Anda memenuhi kriteria, saya pertimbangkan adegan khusus untuk anda. Bagaimana? Oh, terima kasih.

Baiklah. Kita lanjut…eh? Tuan Diggory, apa Anda punya pertanyaan juga?...Anda mau peran—oh, kita akan bicarakan hal ini di belakang panggung. Tenang saja, saya akan pilih yang sesuai dengan kegantengan anda. Ada apa lagi—

Kebohongan apa yang anda katakan, tuan Potter! ? Memang benar saya menyukai wajah tampan tuan Diggory, tapi bukan berarti saya akan pilih kasih...uh, well...

Draco Malfoy tidak bisa anda ambil sebagai sampel bukti! Secara teknis dialah salah satu pemeran utama fic ini. Wajahnya ganteng? Iya dong, saya juga suka wajahnya (ehe). Ap...apa-apaan ini, tuan Potter! Dilarang keras menggunakan sihir sembarangan di sini. Security! security!

Securi—

bzzt.

 **dne eht**


	8. Seventh Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **7** **th** **Case:** _ **Daffodil**_ **yang Terkoyak**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Siapa yang merawatku?"

"..."

"...jangan bilang kalau..."

"Bukan aku. Hortensia yang melakukannya."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Kenapa?"

"Yang kuingat cuma rambut putih, jadi kupikir...yaah, syukurlah suaranya lebih feminim."

"...heh?"

"...apa, _sih_?"

"Kau berharap aku yang merawatmu, hm?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Lupakan."

Hermione menghela nafas. "Dimana Hortensia?"

"Di luar."

Hermione menatapnya. Draco menaikkan alis. Hermione lantas menghembuskan nafas lelah, seolah tengah berhadapan dengan anak kecil. "Apa kau bisa memanggilnya kemari, Malfoy?"

"Kau," Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan, " _meminta_ -ku, Granger?"

Iris hazel menatap bosan. "Aku akan memanggilnya sendiri," putus Hermione, menyibak selimut.

"Tidak perlu." Draco menahannya, "aku akan memanggilnya. Kau..." ia mengalihkan wajahnya, menutup bibir. "Aku akan memanggilnya," ulangnya, tergesa-gesa keluar tenda. Menghindari sorot mata penuh tanya yang mengikuti.

Hermione sedikit bingung dengan sikap Malfoy yang lebih... apa? Lunak? Baik? Ikhlas? Ini akan menjadi yang pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup mereka. Hermione tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kalau ia menjaga hubungan baik seperti ini, mungkin saja sikap Malfoy tak akan memburuk lagi dan membuatnya sakit kepala. Hermione tidak mau itu. Setidaknya, sampai mereka berhasil keluar dari masalah ini. Sampai mereka kembali ke Hogwarts.

Srek.

Seseorang masuk, kali ini Malfoy tidak ikut.

Hortensia terlihat sibuk menatap lantai dengan sorot mata keras kepala.

"Kata Malfoy," mulainya ringan, "kau yang merawatku, ya?"

Atropa mengangguk.

"Hortensia."

Hermione tersenyum.

Atropa berjengit, menatapnya dengan kernyitan alis yang dalam.

Hermione tidak melihatnya. Waktu itu, ia berkata lagi,

"Terima kasih."

Atropa hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan muka di bayangan poninya. Ia mengangguk cepat dan berbalik pergi.

Hermione menahan rasa heran. Apa orang-orang sedang terburu-buru hari... ehm, malam ini?

 **oo-00-oo**

 _Ibu masuk dan menutup pintu._

 _Atropa lantas menjatuhkan bukunya dan turun dari kursi. Kaki kecilnya berlari kecil ke arah ibunya. Senang. Rasanya senang sekali. Apa ibu sudah menyadari kalau Atropa sudah datang di estate_ _sejak_ _1 minggu yang lalu? Pasti begitu. Atropa senang sekali. Permata hazelnya berbinar-binar saat ia mengulurkan tangan ke depan, berniat memeluk kaki ibu._

 _Akan tetapi,_ _ibu_ _justru_ _mencengkeram lengannya, menghentakkannya seperti boneka._

" _Mum!" Atropa menjerit kesakitan._

 _Tapi, ibunya saat itu sangat mengerikan._

 _Atropa ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi di wajah ibu._

 _Ia berteriak dan meronta._

 _Tapi, ibunya saat itu sangat mengerikan._

 _Ada tongkat sihir di tangannya._

 _Manik hazel yang lebar terpaku pada benda itu, yang dia_ _cungkan_ _tepat_ _di atas matanya._

" _Mum!"_

 _B_ _erapa kali pun meminta, ibu tidak mendengarkan._

 _Ibu sangat mengerikan saat itu._

 _Bibirnya bergerak dan cahaya keluar dari ujung tongkat._

 _Atropa menjerit. Kedua tangan kecilnya menutup matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan panas._

 _Ibu sangat mengerikan saat itu._

 _Cengkeramannya terlepas, dan Atropa tersandung jatuh. Ibu seolah tidak mendengarnya. Ibu melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu. Suaranya bergema._

 _Teriakan Atropa juga bergema. Memantul di setiap dinding. Memantul—aaa! Sakit! Sakit! Mataku!_

 _Dan setelah hari itu, ada perubahan yang membuatnya mematung di depan cermin._

 _Dan setelah hari itu, ia menghancurkan semua kaca yang memantulkan_ _wajahnya sendiri._

 _Dengan geram, dengan amarah, kepalan tangannya pun melayang._

 _PRANG!_

Atropa membuka kedua matanya. Pupil kelabu mengecil dan bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan jarinya-jarinya pun terangkat, akhirnya meraba-raba kedua matanya.

 _Tenangtenangtenangtenangtenang—_

Atropa meremas kain baju di dadanya. Nafasnya berubah tak beraturan. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan peluh mulai berceceran di atas tempat tidur sementaranya.

"Haah! haah! haah!"

 _Jangandiingatjangandiingatjangandiingat—_

Ingatan Itu menyadarkannya tentang orangtuanya yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana mereka melihat Atropa. Atau bagaimana mereka berpendapat tentangnya. Ingatan itu sangat menakutkan, karena tiap terlintas Atropa seolah mendidih karenanya. Mentalnya terguncang, dan karenanya ia melupakan ingatan itu.

Atropa tergelak.

Apa yang membuatnya goyah?

Apa yang membuatnya ragu?

Kenapa ia menunda rencananya sampai sekarang?

Senyum aneh terulas di wajah yang pucat. Atropa menertawai dirinya sendiri. Kebodohannya. Kenaifannya.

Hanya karena ayahnya mengelus kepalanya,

Hanya karena ibunya tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya,

tidak berarti bahwa mereka menerimanya.

Atropa mengeluarkan buku dari saku jubahnya. Mengenggam tongkat sihirnya. Mengayunkan kaki dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Langkahnya cepat dan penuh tujuan. Bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melangkah keluar dan ayunan tongkat sihirnya, tendanya pun mulai melipat diri dan mengecil.

"Hortensia?"

Ayah dan ibunya berdiri bersisian di bawah sinar matahari dan kabut yang perlahan menghilang.

Atropa menelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Dan entah kenapa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ia tidak tahu.

Tidak mau tahu juga.

Perasaannya begejolak dan ia tidak bisa memahaminya. Atropa sudah menegarkan hati. Membangun tembok untuk tetap kuat dalam masalah apapun. Atropa sudah berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk mereka bertiga.

Berusaha keras untuk itu semua.

Untuk rencana ini.

Oleh karena itu, pada kedua orang itu, yang tidak mengetahui apapun tentang jati diri Atropa Malfoy, ia hanya bisa berkata dengan suara tercekat.

"Maafkan aku."

Tongkat sihirnya lurus mengarah ke langit.

Kedua orangtuanya langsung waspada.

"Hortensia, apa—?"

"Hei—?"

Atropa menunduk, tak mampu menghadapi kekecewaan yang akan ia terima dari wajah-wajah di hadapannya.

Dan ia berseru, " **FINITE INCANTATEM! !"**

Semuanya berlangsung dalam gerakan yang lambat. Atropa memutar kaki dan berlari menerjang masuk di celah-celah pepohonan maple. Seolah sudah menunggu, para Manticore merangsek dari tempat pengintaian.

Sontak Draco Malfoy menarik keluar tongkat sihirnya, mengayunkannya cepat. "Salvio Hexia!"

Hermione Granger terduduk jatuh ke belakang, terkejut dengan Manticore yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Keranjang di tangannya terjatuh, dan buah-buahnya berhamburan. Ia berguling, menghindari hujaman cakar manticore seraya mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Granger! !"

Manticore yang lolos dari mantra pelindung itu meloncat. Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. "Melofors!"

Dan Draco tak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau khawatir saat itu.

"Serius, Granger, apa yang kau pikirkan! ?" tanyanya retoris, tangannya menarik Granger yang masih kaget untuk berlindung di belakangnya. Manticore berkepala labu berjalan tak tentu arah, terjebak dalam kebingungan. Draco mencoba untuk tidak tertawa di saat genting seperti ini. Akan tetapi, iris hazel bergulir tajam ke arahnya saat tak sengaja mendengar suara lucu yang tak sempat ia tahan.

"Vera Verto."

 _...kau bercanda?_

Hermione langsung mengintip, melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan gadis lantas memutar bola matanya, kekagetannya menghilang.

 _Hebat_ , pikirnya sarkastik, _sekarang kita punya cangkir._

Draco tersenyum, mengangkat cangkir manticore itu tingg-tinggi, "mari bersulang!"

Hermione balas tersenyum. Kemudian, di tengah-tengah keceriaan sesaat itu ia menggerakan kepalanya, menatap diam tempat terakhir kali seseorang melarikan diri. Draco mengikuti arah pandangnya dan wajahnya berubah datar.

Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa saat itu mereka merasa terkhianati.

Akan tetapi, situasi berbahaya sudah mendekatkan mereka semua. Merasa harus berjuang bersama. Harus selamat dan tak kurang suatu apa pun. Hermione menatapnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Aku akan mencarinya."

' _Bagaimana denganmu?'_

Draco menangkap pertanyaan itu di mata hazel Granger. Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping seraya melempar cangkir manticore ke atas. Sepasang permata kelabunya berkerling.

"Aku juga," katanya dengan senyum tipis, "lagipula, kita tidak bisa kembali tanpanya."

"Ah, benar juga." Hermione berpikir-pikir, "seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa melakukan apparate dari dalam Hogwarts, dan Hortensia bisa melakukannya. Artinya, dia juga bisa membawa kita masuk biarpun ber-apparate dari luar."

"Aku ingin tahu rahasianya."

Hermione membagi tatapannya, "aku juga."

Draco tertawa kecil. Tangannya memasukkan cangkir transfigurasi ke dalam kantung jubahnya setelah diberi mantra pengecil. "Ayo, pergi."

Itu adalah salah satu dari pemandangan aneh yang terlihat. Begitu mengejutkan, untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling berjalan bersisian dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Apalagi dengan aura protektif yang terasa dari mereka berdua.

Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy.

Ah, rasanya sulit dipercaya.

Siapakah yang telah membawa keajaiban ini di hadapan dunia?

Diakah orangnya?

Seorang gadis dengan perasaan pahit di setiap sudut-sudut hatinya...

 **_bersambung_**


	9. Eighth Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **8** **th** **Case:** **Pandangan Fuchsia**

 **.**

 **.**

"Avada Kedavra!"

Tahukah kau, Atropa Malfoy?

"Avada Kedavra!"

Bahwa di setiap lontaran sihir hitam yang keluar dari ujung tongkat itu memiliki kompensasi tersendiri?

Tahukah kau?

"Fiendfyre! !"

Hei, kau,

gadis berambut putih yang berputar dan meloncat dengan keanggunan,

tahukah kau apa yang terbayang di sepasang permata kelabumu itu?

"Avada Kedavra!"

Tahukah kau?

Tentang kegelapan yang semakin menggila di dalam dirimu?

Dan gadis itu berlari menerjang seperti badai. Ayunan tongkatnya mengeluarkan cahaya-cahaya dengan warna yang mengingatkan akan kematian dan kejahatan. Manticore berterbangan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa saat mengenai cahaya itu. Tak lelah kaki berlomba. Tak goyah juga tekadnya.

Dan gadis itu berlari menembus kabut tebal. Rambutnya melayang dan bergoyang sesuai dengan putaran tubuhnya. Ia menari di tengah-tengah kematian yang mengancam. Mengincar nyawanya seperti seekor singa terhadap seekor kancil malang. Kakinya memilih gerakan yang pas, sekilas nyaris keluar batas dan menjadi mangsa kematian.

Apa yang menjadi tujuannya hingga ia berani menantang maut seperti itu?

Melakukan perpindahan waktu ke masa lalu, bahkan membentak kedua orangtuanya padahal ia tak pernah sekalipun meninggikan suara di hadapan mereka?

Atropa Malfoy adalah model bagi seluruh anak teladan dan santun. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya seperti halnya seorang anak yang baik. Orang-orang mengagumi reputasi dan pencapaiannya di usia yang begitu muda. Lalu, apa yang menjadi tujuannya hingga ia berani membuang _image_ yang telah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun seperti itu?

Di suatu sore yang sepi di perpustakaan, gadis itu menengadahkan wajah dan tampak berpikir. Iris kelabunya bergulir, memandang datar langit senja dari ujung matanya. Buku berwarna pastel kusam yang dibuka dengan ibu jarinya ia angkat hingga menutupi mulutnya. Menyembunyikan senyum culas yang terulas di sana.

Di buku 'Dongeng Angin'—'tak ada yang tahu apa yang dibawa oleh angin'— disebutkan tentang suatu perkamen kuno yang mengabulkan permintaan. Apakah perkamen itu adalah tujuannya?

Atropa memejamkan kedua matanya dan berbisik, " _Perkamen kuno 'Pollium'."_

Perpustakaan hari itu dipenuhi oleh cahaya merah matahari terbenam.

" _Father, mother, untuk kita bertiga."_

Merah.

Merah.

Seperti hatinya yang berdarah-darah.

" _Jika sihir tidak pernah ada,"_

Sepasang mata yang terbuka di dalam kegelapan yang menelan langit,

bersinar dan dingin.

" _maka kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu,_

 _maka_ _aku tak akan pernah dilahirkan."_

Suara dari bibir merah yang terbuka, kosong dan dingin.

" _Mother, father,_

 _un_ _tuk kalian berdua._

 _Kebahagiaan yang kalian impikan."_

 **oo-00-oo**

'Pollium' yang terlarang, dikelilingi oleh bara api yang menyala-nyala. Begitu mengerikan, seperti lidah yang bersiap mencicipi rasa. Atropa tidak punya keraguan. Tidak memiliki sedikitpun niat untuk berpikir dua kali. Manticore yang tertarik oleh panggilan sunyi 'Buku Dongeng' menggeram dan terobsesi. Marah karena tak bisa mendekat dan dipenuhi oleh rintangan.

Saat itu, Atropa tahu bahwa tidak apa memunggungi hewan-hewan yang tiba-tiba menjadi pecundang itu.

Api hijau menjanjikan kesakitan sebelum kematian yang menyiksa. Percikan-percikannya bahkan tampak menyakitkan. Api yang menyala-nyala dengan warna yang menyengat di bawah sinar matahari di tengah hari.

Atropa berjalan mengitari lingkarannya. Mencoba mencari celah dengan kedua matanya. Manticore terus menggeram dan mendesis. Terlalu takut untuk mendekat, terlalu terobsesi untuk pergi.

Atropa kembali membuka buku di tangannya.

Tak ada petunjuk tentang bagaimana ia bisa masuk dengan selamat. Yang tertera hanyalah deskripsi dan petunjuk penggunaan perkamen kuno tersebut. Atropa menutupnya. Air mukanya menunjukkan seberapa dalam ia memikirkan cara untuk bisa melewati api hijau di depannya.

"Aqua Eructo!"

Semburan air yang sia-sia. Api hijau bahkan tidak terpengaruh.

Atropa diam sejenak.

Kedua matanya memandang langit.

Lidah api yang menjilat-jilat hanya sampai sepantaran kepalanya saja.

Atropa merapatkan giginya.

Ujung tongkat terarah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Everte Statum."

Dan gadis itu terpental ke udara.

Atropa bermanuver, membalik badan hingga ia melihat ke bawah. Ketika itu, badannya mulai tertarik gravitasi. Jatuh dalam kecepatan yang tak main-main. Atropa memastikan lokasi jatuhnya.

"Arresto Momentum."

Di saat itulah, di tengah bara api, di atas tonggak kristal, ada gulungan perkamen yang tampak rapuh dan tua. Atropa merapalkan mantra, mendeteksi apakah ada mantra sihir yang ditaruh di sekitarnya. Dan gadis itu cukup terkejut karena tidak mendapatkan satu pun.

Tangannya meraba dan menggenggam perkamen.

Dan dari ujung matanya, terlihat.

Lidah-lidah api yang serentak menghujam ke arahnya.

"Everte Statum! !"

Pantas saja ia merasa jebakan untuk perkamen berbahaya ini terlalu 'mudah'. Ternyata ada jebakan ketika perkamen itu tersentuh.

Kemudian, langit malam. Atropa _tidak_ kaget. Keterkejutannya sudah selesai, pikirnya. Ada sihir yang mempercepat waktu di dalam lingkaran bara api. Waktunya berjalan cepat, padahal tak sampai satu menit ia berada di sana.

" _Father, mother_ ," ada bisikan di udara, "untuk kita bertiga."

Atropa mendongak, menatap perkamen yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi di tangannya.

"Untuk kebahagiaan yang kalian impikan."

 **oo-00-oo**

Manticore ternyata masih menunggunya. Bersembunyi di balik kegelapan yang jauh dari cahaya api hijau.

Atropa melirik kawanan itu tanpa minat.

Perkamen kuno sudah ada di sakunya, dan buku 'Dongeng Angin' di tangannya sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Manticore yang terobsesi oleh panggilan tanpa suara masih menunggu. Dan Atropa membuang buku itu ke belakang, melewati cambukan lidah api.

Apakah kesinisan itu memang terlintas di bibirnya? Dengan mata tajam yang dipenuhi kelicikan? Mungkin kegelapan itu memang benar adanya. Sihir hitam telah menggerogoti dirinya. Akan tetapi, hal itu bagi Atropa Malfoy, biarpun ia menyadarinya, sama sekali tidak memedulikannya. Tidak peduli. Lagipula, semua akan berakhir setelah rencananya berhasil.

Perhatian pun berpindah.

Seolah kesetanan, termakan oleh obsesi, para Manticore dengan buta menyerbu. Mengikuti panggilan sunyi. Hingga terbakar oleh sengatan panas api hijau yang menjadi penghalang. Tak sadar, dan tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan entah sejak kapan, manusia dengan rambut putih tak lagi terlihat di tempat itu.

Atropa menjulurkan perkamen dari ujungnya. Mantra lumos didekatkan, permata kelabu mencari tanda di antara baris-baris kosong melompong. _Insignia_ aneh terlihat, yang di kedua sisinya menjalar seperti akar dan duri mawar yang memberi batas ke tiap ujung.

Dan gadis itu pun menggigit ibu jarinya.

Satu tetesnya jatuh tepat di atas _insignia_.

'Pollium' pun terbuka.

Meminta dan menuntut. Satu permintaan yang bisa merubah masa lalu dan masa depan. Perkamen kuno menuntut satu permintaan yang besar. Harus ada permintaan.

Harus ada.

Dan Atropa Malfoy, apakah kau akan benar-benar meminta?

Karena waktu itu ada teriakan yang memecah kesunyian malam dengan suara yang familiar. Kakimu bergerak sebelum kau sadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Kau menembus tanaman merabat, semak belukar, dan ranting-ranting hingga daun-daun hinggap di rambut dan jubahmu.

Lalu kau terdiam di dalam kegelapan.

Entah apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi tak jauh di atas rerumputan, bersembunyi di balik semak-semak lebat, kau melihat dua orang yang kau kenal bersembunyi.

Kau diam menahan nafas.

Rumania Longhorn menggoyangkan ekornya dan berjalan menjauh.

Kini kau pun bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi.

Lalu kau terdiam di dalam kegelapan malam.

Ayahmu terluka cukup parah di bagian perut, dan ibumu dengan air mata tergenang berusaha dengan semua mantra penyembuh yang ia tahu. Setelahnya, ayahmu nyaris pingsan karena sakit yang tak tertahankan walaupun lukanya berhasil menutup. Tapi, tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa jenaka seraya menahan sakit, dan kemudian tersenyum penuh sesal saat gadis Granger di dekatnya memeluknya erat. Takut ditinggalkan. Takut kehilangan.

Dan kau merasa seolah baru saja disiram air dingin.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mother, father,_

 _untuk kalian berdua._

 _Kebahagiaan yang kalian impikan."_

 **_bersambung_**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja**_

 _ **jika sihir menghilang?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Gadis di perpustakaan itu memejamkan kedua matanya._

 _Bermandikan cahaya merah matahari senja._

" _Jika sihir tak pernah ada..."_


	10. Ninth Case

**.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **9** **th** **Case: Acacia and** **Bellflower**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis itu berjalan sendirian. Tersenyum dengan tebaran kecantikannya yang memikat. Lagkahnya anggun dan kedutan bibirnya pun menawan. Sinar matahari menimpa rambut putihnya, menyilaukan mata orang-orang untuk sesaat—ketika suatu hal yang kasar terbayang di kedua matanya.

Gadis itu berdiri di atas bidak catur. Memilih pion terbaik dan menggerakkan mereka. Menjadi ventriloquist bagi boneka-boneka yang memoles senyum yang membeku di wajah. Jari-jari sang gadis bergerak, memainkan tali para marionette yang malang. Mempermainkan hidup banyak orang demi Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri jauh di tiap ujung bidak catur.

Gadis itu berjalan sendirian dan memanipulasi hidup banyak orang.

Demi sang Raja dan Ratu yang berdiri jauh di tiap ujung bidak catur,

Atropa akan melakukan apa saja.

Karena itu, tolong lihatlah dirinya.

Perhatikan.

Dan berikan beberapa tetes kasih sayang untuk melepaskan dahaganya.

Akan tetapi, kedua bidak catur itu _telah_ membuang wajah,

dan _memilih_ untuk tidak melihatnya.

Oleh karena itu, di suatu jalan sepi di musim dingin, dengan syal hitam tebal yang menghangatkan lehernya, gadis itu menundukkan wajah dan meletakkan tangan di sisi kepalanya. Suaranya serak dan parau, langkahnya goyah dan tidak teratur.

Angin dingin berhembus.

Ia tergelak.

Tertawa dan tertawa. Merasa bodoh sendiri. Menertawai semua usaha saat ia menyadari apa yang sebenarnya tak akan ia dapatkan. Salju yang turun di awal Agustus menemani kesendiriannya. Dinginnya membuat punggungnya menggigil. Air matanya mengalir, namun bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar yang tak terkontrol.

Kesendiriannya.

Kegilaannya.

Tertawa dan tertawa.

Tidak bergunaaaaaa! !

 **oo-00-oo**

Atropa Malfoy tersenyum miris. Setetes air mata lolos, meluncur di pipi kanannya. Lututnya bergetar dan ia terduduk di hamparan rumput hijau. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan menutupi wajahnya. Dadanya kembang kempis saat ia berusaha menahan isakannya.

Kenapa jadi begini?

Ia bertanya-tanya.

Malam itu ia bertanya-tanya. Kisah tentang seorang Malfoy dan Granger yang tiba-tiba menjadi dekat padahal Atropa lebih tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Bagaimana sikap kedua orang itu. Sikap yang sangat menyakitinya. Di masa depan yang sama sekali tak membuat mereka bertiga bahagia. Kedua orang itu berada di sisi yang bertentangan. Tak pernah sekalipun sang anak melihat mereka berdua memperlihatkan cinta terhadap satu sama lain. Hanya lirikan sedingin es dengan raut wajah sekeras batu. Dan Atropa hanya bisa menggeretakkan gigi ketika dia menyadari semua perasaan-perasaan yang menghancurkan diri dilampiaskan padanya.

Di suatu hari ketika ia berjalan sendirian di jalan sepi di musim dingin. Di hari itu ia menyadari usaha yang tidak berbuah. Usaha sia-sia untuk menyenangkan kedua orang yang secara biologis adalah orangtuanya. Yang telah membuatnya lahir ke dunia. Pelampiasan. Ia hanyalah pelampiasan dan tak lebih dari itu.

Atropa Malfoy adalah keberadaan yang tak pernah diharapkan.

Padahal merekalah yang telah membuatnya lahir.

Dan Atropa pun berniat mewujudkan kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan. Bukankah mereka tidak menginginkan hidup dimana di dalamnya ada seorang Granger yang muggle-born, ada seorang Malfoy yang pureblood, dan seorang anak campuran dari keduanya?

Atropa akan mewujudkannya.

Padahal Atropa akan mewujudkannya.

Akan tetapi, ayah dan ibunya yang begitu belia dari masa lalu sangat membuatnya goyah.

Hatinya bergetar dan air matanya mengalir deras. Ia termenung dan mengingat kebaikan singkat yang tak pernah ia rasakan dari mereka. Hal yang selalu ia rindukan. Hal yang dimana ia selalu menahan diri agar tak pernah mengharapkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya.

Akan tetapi, tangan ayahnya dan senyum ibunya menumbuhkan perasaan hangat di hati.

Hal yang tak pernah ia tahu akan sangat membuat hatinya goyah.

Dan kemudian, gadis itu pun bersedih.

Meratapi keyakinan yang tak lagi bisa ia bangun kembali. Ayah dan ibunya yang berpelukan dalam ketenangan itu sangat membuatnya bersedih. Tapi, mungkinkah bukan hanya kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah itu? Karena saat itu ia menurunkan tangannya dan senyumnya hanyut dalam kesedihan yang seindah gerimis di jajaran pepohonan pinus di bagian utara manor Malfoy.

Karena saat itu bibirnya juga tersenyum dan kedua matanya melengkung.

Sudah tidak bisa lagi. Rencananya juga sudah tidak berarti apa-apa lagi.

Seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

Walaupun singkat. Walaupun Atropa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, masih menginginkannya lagi.

Walaupun gestur dan senyum yang dilemparkan ke arahnya hanyalah bagian dari kebaikan dan kesopanan yang normal. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Walaupun bukan cinta dan kasih sayang yang sebenarnya, walaupun bukan dari kedua orang yang sesungguhnya. Akan tetapi, mereka tetaplah kedua orangtuanya. Wajah yang sama, suara yang sama. Hanya saja dengan beberapa bagian yang berbeda, tapi mereka tetaplah orang yang sama.

Walaupun singkat. Walaupun Atropa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ingin merasakannya lagi.

Tidak apa.

Tidak apa.

' _Aku akan mencukupkan diri dengan apa yang sudah kuterima.'_

Karena, kebaikan seperti ini tidak bisa ia dapatkan di mana pun.

Di masa depan hanya ada kesakitan dan sandiwara.

Di masa ini ia mendapatkannya, walaupun bukan yang sesungguhnya.

Karena itulah, Atropa Malfoy mengulang langkah dan berpikir kembali.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?

Menggigit bibir dan menangis dengan air mata meleleh. Dia tak punya pembelaan yang bisa ia berikan. Tak punya penyangkalan dan bantahan atas apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Dialah yang salah.

Memikirkan keegoisannya sendiri.

'Mencoba menghilangkan sihir'? Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan! ?

Sungguh, dialah yang salah. Gadis paling egois yang pernah ada. Bodoh dan tidak bisa berpikir panjang. Tidak memikirkan konsekuensi. Tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tak ada yang lebih buruk dari semua itu. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk darinya.

Seandainya sihir menghilang, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Jawabannya tidak.

Kebahagiaan orang-orang di dekatnya yang ada di masa depan nanti adalah orang-orang yang bertemu karena sihir. Karena keajaiban yang disebut sebagai ilmu sihir. Semua paman-pamannya, bibi-bibinya, dan orang-orang yang tertawa bersama keluarganya itu.

Mereka bertemu karena terikat oleh kekuatan sihir yang ada pada diri mereka.

Dan apa dia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang adiknya?

Seorang Scorpius Malfoy yang selalu mengikuti jejaknya. Berlari dan mencoba menjadi adik yang bisa dibanggakan olehnya. Scorpius-nya yang dulu menggenggam tangannya dan mencerahkan harinya. Scorpius-nya yang selalu mengaguminya.

Adiknya yang tersayang.

Oleh karena itu, untuk adiknya yang jauh di sana, Atropa berulang kali meminta maaf dan tak mampu lagi membendung tangis.

Dialah yang salah.

Yang terburuk.

Tak bisa diharapkan.

Untuk adiknya yang jauh di sana,

Atropa hanya bisa meminta maafnya.

"Maafkan aku, Scorpius." Keningnya mengerut dalam saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya, "Kakakmu yang bodoh ini memang tidak berguna."

Kemudian, gadis itu meraih perkamen kuno yang terlupa ke dalam genggaman dua tangannya. Iris kelabunya yang basah memandang dari kegelapan, ayah dan ibu yang masih saling mengkhawatirkan diri—atau seseorang yang hilang di antara mereka. Kedua orang itu...

Atropa ingin memberikan kebahagiaan, karena ia tak bisa memberikan apapun lagi.

Hanya saja, mungkin saja kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya akan terwujud jika seandainya Atropa Malfoy tidak pernah ada.

Karena dialah yang menjadi jembatan bagi Malfoy dan Granger. Rasa sakit hati, terluka, kesengsaraan mengalir dan tak pernah hilang karena ada jembatan itu. Akar dari segala masalah. Dan jika jembatan itu putus, maka mereka bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan masing-masing.

' _Andaikan Atropa Malfoy tidak ada, maka ayah dan ibunya akan bahagia._ _'_

Benar juga.

Dialah...

Dialah yang seharusnya menghilang.

 **oo-00-oo**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Kembalikan aku ke masaku,**

 **sebagai gantinya**

 **kau** **bisa ambil nyawaku."**

Inilah...

Inilah yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menghilang.

 **_bersambung_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **xxx**

 **.**

 **Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja**

 **jika Atropa Malfoy menghilang?**


	11. Tenth Case

_Aku menulis surat ini sebelum pergi._ _Aku pikir_ _k_ _au mungkin_ _akan_ _khawatir dan aku bi_ _sa_ _membayangkan k_ _ecemasan di raut wajahmu. Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan buang-buang waktumu untuk hal seperti itu. Kau tahu? Aku selalu membayangkan wajahmu yang tersenyum di setiap lembar surat yang kutulis untukmu ini._

 _Aku tidak punya tempat selain bersandar padamu. Paman dan bibi semuanya sangat baik padaku, tapi aku sudah cukup merepotkan mereka semua dengan masalahku. Mereka semua tahu apa yang tidak kutahu, dan aku tidak mau berpikir bahwa mereka mengasihaniku. Aku takut mereka semua akan marah jika aku bilang begitu. Sampaikan maafku, ya? Bilang saja kalau perasaan mereka semua tersampaikan dan aku bahagia bisa menerimanya. Tapi, aku hanya bisa menulis surat ini_ _untuk_ _mu, bukan yang lain. Hanya untukmu. Karena kau berhak tahu yang sebenarnya tentang diriku._

 _Scorpius,_

 _adikku yang kusayangi selama bertahun-tahun aku tumbuh,_

 _adikku yang rupawan dan baik hati,_

 _aku menulis surat ini untukmu,_

 _agar_ _kelak_ _kau tidak bersedih atas kepergianku._

 _Di tempat yang jauh itu,_

 _aku pasti akan terus mengingatmu_

 _dan mendoakan kebahagianmu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Girls in the Dark © Akiyoshi Rikako

 **10** **th** **Case:** **Atropa yang Terbang Bersama Angin**

 **.**

 **.**

Scorpius menopang dagu dengan sikunya. Iris kelabunya menatap langit biru musim gugur. Langit biru dan awan yang berarak-arak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus ke selatan. Dan juga kerlap-kerlip potongan-potongan kertas warna warni yang ditabur di langit. Tawa yang terdengar menembus celah kaca mobil yang ia buka setengah. Kedua matanya terpatri dan mengikuti orang-orang berpakaian aneh yang menari dan berseru girang. Anak-anak kecil berlarian ke sana kemari, mengenakan topeng dan mengangkat kincir angin mini tinggi-tinggi.

Festival rakyat.

Kelopak matanya merendah.

Atropa pernah berjanji akan membawanya ke festival muggle suatu hari nanti. Dan sampai sekarang, ia belum menepatinya. Padahal janji itu sudah berdiam selama 6 tahun. Scorpius mengusap wajahnya. Mencoba untuk menghalau kesedihan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Scorpius tersentak sebelum menenangkan diri. Ia lupa sedang berada dimana, terlalu hanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja, _dad_. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Scorpius melirik.

Ia tidak pernah melihat kekhawatiran di wajah ayahnya sejak pemberitahuan McGonagall tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Tentang Atropa yang menghilang.

Dan Scorpius hanya bisa bertanya kenapa.

Karena, ayahnya, pria yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan reaksi saat McGonagall mengatakannya, sama sekali tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, kecuali berbalik tanpa kata-kata dan keluar ruangan—dengan Scorpius yang mengikutinya.

Dan Scorpius hanya bisa bertanya kenapa ayahnya bersikap seperti itu.

Apa _dad_ tidak khawatir?

..ooo...oo..oo...oo...oooo...ooo..ooo...

 _Musim gugur 6 tahun yang lalu aku pernah menjanjikan sesuatu padamu. Kau ingat?_

 _Aku sangat ingin mengajakmu. Sangat ingin melihat festival itu bersamamu. Di sana sangat ramai dan banyak jenis makanan yang belum pernah kau cicipi. Aku ingin duduk di bangku di bawah pohon ek yang dihias dengan lampu-lampu kecil dan membagi makanan festival itu denganmu. Aku ingin menarik tanganmu dan mengajarimu tarian khas selama gendang ditabuh dengan khidmat. Aku juga ingin kau melihat beragam kebahagiaan di wajah-wajah orang yang tak kau kenal. Scorpius, aku sangat pergi ke festival denganmu. Sangat ingin._

 _Tapi, maafkan aku. Aku sangat sibuk dan hampir tak bisa menyisihkan waktu._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Maaf._

 **xxx**

"Father, saya ingin mengajak Scorpius ke festival rakyat yang akan diadakan 2 hari lagi di alun-alun kota."

Atropa meminta dengan sangat.

Akan tetapi, ayahnya hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin.

Penuh penolakan.

Dan Atropa pun menundukkan wajah.

"Saya mengerti."

Ia mencoba tetap menjaga kesopanannya.

Senyumnya sangat pahit saat itu.

 **oo-00-oo**

James merogoh tas kecilnya. Meraba-raba dan mencari dengan tergesa-gesa. Di sampingnya, Albus misuh-misuh dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Sabar, ya, Al!" pinta James dengan air muka menyesal. Al mengangguk kaku, menunjukkan keterpaksaannya. "Ah, dapat juga!"

"Apa harus diberi mantra penggerak?" tanya Al melirik kamera Kanon terbaru yang belum pernah James pakai sejak dihadiahkan sebulan yang lalu. James berpikir sebentar, kemudian menyeringai dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan.

"Tidak perlu." Kedua mata coklatnya berkerling semangat. "Aku ingin dia penasaran."

"Siapa?"

Raut wajah James berubah seolah ia baru saja salah bicara. Albus melihatnya, namun tak mengomentarinya. James kemudian melemparkan senyum.

"Rahasia."

Ia mengatur lensa dan memotret gedung planetarium di depan sana.

ooo...oo...oooo...oooo..o...o...

 _Untuk James Potter, bilang padanya,_

' _Atropa Malfoy senang pernah mengenalmu. Tapi leluconmu masih buruk. Hentikan saja penyakitmu itu. Selain itu, jangan melibatkan adikmu dan adikku ke dalam masalah yang berhubungan dengan benda-benda penemuanmu. Aku masih marah dengan kenakalanmu 2 tahun yang lalu yang membuat Scorpius terkena detensi_ _selama_ _2 minggu. '_

 _Setelah itu, Scorpius, berikan bola bintang yang pernah kuperlihatkan padamu untuk laki-laki tak punya malu itu._

 **xxx**

"Carina."

"Eridanus."

"Gemini."

"Hebat. Baru saja mau kusebut. _Well_. Apa itu? Co...Corvus!"

"Fornax."

"Dimana?"

"Sebelah kiri Corvus."

"Hm. Leo."

"Orion."

"Pisces."

"Pegasus."

"...Pavo?"

"Pavo."

"Pavo _then_."

"Norma."

"Bukan Libra?"

"Norma."

"Oh. Lynx."

"Lacerta."

"Hydra. Keren! _"_

"Oktan."

"Lupus. Graaw! Hahaha!"

"Grux."

"Ophiucus."

"Dulu warna mataku beda."

"Apa?"

"Monoceros."

"Tunggu dulu. Apa katamu tadi?"

"Indus."

"Oi, Malfoy."

"Lyra."

"Mal—"

"Kau bisa pergi kalau kau sudah bosan, Potter."

"Ah. Begitu lagi. Ck. Ayo lihat...er, Volans. Siapa yang bisa mengira bisa melihatnya di musim ini?"

"Taurus."

"Scultum."

"…."

"Ada apa? Ayo, lanjut."

"...Draco."

Gadis itu diam sejenak, berkata lagi, "aku sudah selesai. Sampai nanti, Potter."

"Seperti minggu lalu lagi, Malfoy! ?" James menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, tidak senang. "Pergi begitu saja!"

Atropa melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

James mendesah. "Seenaknya..."

 **oo-00-oo**

"Kemarilah Lily."

Harry memanggil anak bungsunya, memperlihatkan sepiring kue kecil di tangannya. Lily tersenyum cerah, turun dari pangkuan bibinya dan bergegas menikmati cemilan bersama ayahnya. Harry tertawa kecil, mengangguk saat menangkap lirikan peringatan Ginny yang mengisyaratkan agar jangan diberi terlalu banyak. Pria itu kemudian menggenggam tangan putrinya, mengajaknya makan di balkon.

"Lily anak yang manis. James dan Albus juga."

Ginny mau tak mau tersenyum saat mendengarnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung, Ginny."

Dan wanita itu nyaris meringis. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hermione Granger. Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan wajah saat Hermione tersenyum padanya. Dan bibirnya terbuka tanpa ia mampu untuk menahannya.

"Atropa juga."

Keheningan menelan. Seolah tawa riang Lily tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Ginny tetap melanjutkan. "Dia anak terhebat yang pernah kutemui."

Wanita Potter itu tak mau melirik. Tidak mau melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hermione Granger saat itu.

ooo...oooo...oo..oo...oo...o...ooo...

 _Untuk uncle Harry dan aunt Ginny, sampaikan kepada mereka, dua orang baik hati yang selalu memberiku dukungan, bahwa aku akan selalu mengingat jasa-jasa mereka berdua dan mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Albus Potter dan Lily Potter agar kelak tumbuh seperti ayah dan ibu mereka. (James Potter sudah tidak tertolong, sebaiknya DNA-nya dicek ulang.)_

 _Sampaikan juga bahwa Atropa Malfoy tidak tahu akan jadi seperti apa tanpa bantuan mereka berdua. Dan juga tentang apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku tahu kekecewaan apa yang telah kusebabkan._

 _Sampaikan maafku yang sebesar-besarnya untuk uncle Harry._

 **xxx**

Harry menaruh tangannya di kepala anak itu, mengelus pelan dengan jari-jarinya.

Atropa menatapnya. Air mata masih mengalir, membasahi pipinya seperti es yang meleleh.

"Kuatkan dirimu, _anakku_."

Harry menekuk lutut, menyejajarkan wajah. Tangannya mengusap pipi anak perempuan di depannya. Iris hijaunya berusaha memberi kekuatan dan harapan.

"Jangan sesali apa yang sudah hilang."

Dan tangan hangat itu menutupi kedua mata yang telah berubah warna.

 **oo-00-oo**

Teddy Lupin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Warnanya ungu sekarang. Entah kapan ia bisa merubahnya jadi warna yang lebih normal. Pria itu berlalu dari depan cermin. Membuka lemari dan mengambil mantel terhangat yang ia punya. Tanpa sengaja, kedua matanya menangkap pigura di nakas.

Foto ayah dan ibunya.

Dan foto Atropa bersamanya. Berdiri bersisian dan tersenyum. Fotonya bergerak, memperlihatkan James yang melemparkan sesuatu yang meledak tepat di depan wajah Atropa. Edward kelabakan, berlari mengejar James yang melarikan diri masuk ke dalam rumah. _Aunt_ Lavender muncul dari samping membawa sapu tangan. Ekspresi meringisnya tertangkap kamera, terlihat juga Victoire yang buru-buru memegang pergelangan tangan Atropa seraya tersenyum rapat. Tak ada yang bisa memungkiri bagaimana tongkat sihir tergenggam erat di tangan si anak Malfoy. Wajahnya yang setengah berwarna pelangi itu tampak geram.

Teddy hanya bisa mengulas senyum penuh nostalgia. Mengingat musim panas terakhir yang mereka habiskan bersama keluarga Weasley.

ooooo...o...oooo...ooo...oo...ooo...oo...

 _Sampaikan untuk Teddy. Satu-satunya kakak laki-laki yang pernah kumiliki, sepupuku yang terampil dalam mengurus anak perempuan temperamental yang kacau, dan kakak kelas yang perhatian._

 _Aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah kulakukan. Semua sikap kekanak-kanakanku, muslihatku, dan pemaksaanku, serta kekasaranku. Aku sudah merepotkan Teddy dengan semua itu. Teddy selalu membersihkan semua kekacauan yang kubuat dan membuatku terlihat seperti anak yang sempurna. Bilang padanya aku sangat berterima kasih dan sungguh-sungguh menyesal sudah merepotkannya sampai saat ini._

 _Katakan juga padanya, bahwa dia tidak perlu lagi menjadi guru di Hogwarts. Atropa Malfoy sudah pergi dan Teddy sekarang tidak perlu mengawasi dan menjaganya lagi. Teddy bisa mengundurkan diri dan melamar kerja di Kementrian._

 _Aku menyimpan sebuah kotak berisi setelan jas yang telah kusimpan selama 3 tahun_ _di lemari_ _. Berikan kotak itu padanya dan katakan bahwa Atropa Malfoy ingin melihatnya mengenakan jas itu._

 _Bilang juga padanya bahwa_

 _Atropa Malfoy menyesal sudah menghalanginya mencapai cita-cita._

 **xxx**

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Teddy."

"Atropa." Edward memeluknya, "terima kasih."

Atropa menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari pertamamu bekerja di Divisi Satwa Gaib."

"Ha? Apa? Tidak, tidak," Teddy tersenyum lebar, "aku akan melamar kerja di Hogwarts."

Senyum Atropa lenyap. "Oh ya?"

"Benar. Aku tertarik dengan Astronomi. Jadi, mohon kerja samanya, ya," ujar Teddy sambil tertawa kecil.

Atropa menatapnya dengan iris kelabu beku.

"Seharusnya, Edward,"

ucapnya dingin,

"kau mengatakannya dengan lebih tulus."

 **oo-00-oo**

Blaise menyilangkan tangan di dada dan menatap dingin. Theodore Nott tersenyum senang sambil menyesap tehnya dengan suara berisik. Dan tangan Luna mempreteli isi tas Theo yang ditaruh di atas kursi.

"Langsung pada intinya," titah sang kepala keluarga Zabini.

Air muka Theo penuh percaya diri. "Aku tahu tempat menjelajah yang bagus! Ada laut, danau, dan gunung!"

Iris emas madu memicing. "Pulau?"

Theo menjentikkan jari. "Bingo! Mediteranian. Tak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanyaaaa! !"

Blaise memandangnya datar.

Luna menelengkan kepalanya. Dan tersenyum (dan Blaise membatin, ' _goodness. Not this again!')_

"Menarik."

( _Blaise face-plamed.)_

Blaise memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya. Marah dengan Theo yang sudah membangkitkan rasa penasaran Luna. Dan semua orang tahu bagaimana lemahnya Blaise jika sudah menyangkut istri tercintanya.

"Dan, tentu saja," rupanya Theodore Nott masih lanjut bercuap-cuap, "kita akan mengajak Atropa lagi! Aku sudah sengaja menundanya sampai liburan murid Hogwarts dimulai."

Hening.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Blaise mendesah, "kau belum tahu rupanya."

"Huh?"

Luna menegakkan punggung, menaruh tangan di pangkuannya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Kedua mata birunya terpusat ke bawah. "Atropa menghilang dari Hogwarts sejak 2 minggu yang lalu."

Theo tertegun. "Apa...apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti," ujar Blaise. "Potter menelpon kami tentang kabar ini. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan kronologisnya, tapi yang jelas—"

manik emasnya bergulir,

"—Atropa terlibat masalah."

oo….ooooo….o…oo…..ooo….oo….oo…o…..

 _Scorpius, kau mungkin belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku yakin kau pernah dengar namanya. Theodore Nott_ _,_ _paman kita_ _yang suka bertualang_ _. Waktu umurku 8 tahun uncle Theo mengajakku untuk berlibur bersamanya. Kami hampir_ _mati saat itu kalau saja bukan karena kedatangan uncle Blaise dan aunt Luna yang mencurigai makna 'liburan' jika disandingkan dengan paman Theo. Siapa yang mengira bahwa paman Theo akan membawaku menjelajah hutan antah berantah di Transylvania?_

 _Kami melakukan banyak hal menegangkan dan menyenangkan. Aku sesekali ingin mengajarimu bagaimana cara hidup di alam bebas. Dengan benda-benda sihir, ataupun dengan cara muggle. Akan tetapi, karena aku sekarang sudah tak ada, aku ingin kau meminta agar diikutsertakan bertualang bersama uncle Theo. Kalau kau pergi, paman Blaise dan aunt Luna pasti akan ikut. Suasana akan ramai dan menyenangkan. Kau akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku di sana._

 _Aku ingin kau merasakan kesenangan yang kurasakan di dekat uncle Theo, uncle Blaise, dan aunt Luna._

 **xxx**

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Atropa tersenyum kecil seraya meraih secangkir susu hangat yang diberikan Blaise padanya.

Blaise duduk di atas batang pohon yang sama di sampingnya.

"Aku memikirkan adikku, _uncle_."

Api unggun menari-nari.

Atropa melengkungkan mata saat tersenyum.

"Seandainya saja dia ikut bersama kita,

pasti semakin menyenangkan."

Iris emas madu memandangnya sesaat sebelum beralih memandang api.

"...Ya."

Atropa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pamannya mungkin tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

 **oo-00-oo**

Viktor memeluk istrinya, mengusap punggungnya lembut. Berusaha menghibur dengan membisikkan kata-kata dengan nada lembut yang tak mampu didengar orang lain selain Pansy. Wanita berambut hitam itutersedu-sedu , membasahi kemeja suaminya dengan air matanya yang membanjir.

"Sudah dua minggu dia menghilang! Dan sekarang Auror mencarinya! Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, oh Tuhan! ?"

"Shh. Pansy, tenanglah…" Viktor menatap dua orang laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan wajah beku di seberang meja. Sama sekali tak memperlihatkan rasa iba dan kasihan. Mereka seolah keras hati dan Viktor merasa jengkel karenanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya. Bahkan orang paling tidak peka pun bisa mendengar nada tak bersahabat di ucapannya.

Dua Auror yang ditatap tak menunjukkan ekspresi.

Tanpa berkedip.

"Informasi itu," salah satunya menjawab, "dirahasiakan."

ooo...o...oo...oooo...oo...ooo...oo...oo...

 _Kalau kau bertemu dengan aunt Pansy dan uncle Viktor, jangan lupa untuk menyampaikan maafku karena pergi tanpa kabar. Apalagi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan Ivy yang lahir 3 tahun yang lalu. Kau juga belum pernah ketemu dia, 'kan? Kuharap kau bisa memperlakukannya seperti adik perempuanmu sendiri. Agar kau bisa merasakan perasaan seorang kakak yang sebenarnya. Agar kau tahu rasa bangga Atropa Malfoy yang memiliki adik seperti dirimu._

 _Aku dan aunt Pansy selalu surat menyurat seperti sahabat. Surat beliau masih kusimpan di kotak yang kutaruh di bawah ranjangku. Berikan kotak itu pada aunt Pansy, katakan bahwa Atropa Malfoy tidak bisa menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak dibawa pergi bersamanya. Sampaikan salam terakhirku untuk uncle Viktor dan doaku untuk Ivy kecil yang manis._

 **xxx**

"Maafkan aku."

Suatu hari Pansy berkata demikian, menarik kepala kecil seorang balita ke dadanya.

"Maafkan aku."

Atropa tidak mengerti apa-apa saat itu. Ia masih ingin membaca buku fiksi yang baru saja dibawa dari Bulgaria. Huruf-hurufnya aneh dan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Ia ingin coba membacanya, tapi bibinya malah menariknya. Iris hazelnya melirik heran.

Raut wajah Pansy berubah sendu.

"Gara-gara kebodohanku,

kau jadi punya nama seperti ini..."

Atropa tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang hal itu

hingga beberapa tahun setelahnya.

 **oo-00-oo**

Velliatte membungkus diri di dalam kurungan selimutnya. Wajah pucatnya menyembul dari kuseng jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya menempel di kaca jendela. Kedua matanya yang kosong menatap lampu perumahan di malam hari.

Sudah berapa lama ia mengurung diri? Tidak tahu. Tidak terhitung. Ia langsung dipulangkan berdasarkan instruksi McGonagall. Ia hanya bisa menunggu sekarang. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai waktu pun keluar dari genggamannya.

Gadis itu bertanya-tanya kenapa Atropa Malfoy bisa berbuat sekejam itu padanya. Kenapa menghilangkan kekuatan sihirnya, padahal Velliatte memandang tinggi posisi Atropa Malfoy yang sangat ramah dan berprestasi. Kenapa—

Pikirannya terhenti.

Kedua matanya melebar.

Ada kabut yang membentuk di permukaan kaca. Seperti embun di pagi hari, seperti ketika hujan, atau karena dinginnya musim hingga kaca jendelanya berkabut. Velliate tidak mengerti.

Secercah harapan mendadak terlihat.

Tangannya langsung ia layangkan dan tempelkan ke kaca jendela di sebelahnya. Dan siapa yang bisa mengira kalau keganjilan alam itu berasal dari tangannya sendiri?

Bibirnya bergetar dan terbuka.

"MOM! !"

Dan kebahagiaannya terdengar begitu meriah.

ooo...ooo...oo...oo...oo...o...o...

 _Permintaan maafku yang sebesar-besar untuk kemalangan Velliatte Bones. Dengan seenaknya aku telah memaksanya untuk mengalami hal-hal yang menyedihkan. Tapi, jangan khawatir, katakan padanya untuk tidak cemas dan takut. Bahan-bahan yang kugunakan untuk hal jahat yang kulakukan padanya hanya bersifat sementara dan tak ada efek sampingnya. Dan kuharap kemalangannya hanya akan teringat seperti angin lalu. Dia adalah gadis yang ramah dan baik hati. Aku senang bisa menerima keakrabannya._

 **xxx**

Binar-binar ceria di kedua mata Velliatte Bones membuat Atropa tertegun. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil, tiba-tiba teringat tentang sinar mata yang pernah ada di wajah Scorpius.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu!"

Atropa tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Saya sangat menghargainya, nona Bones."

 **oo-00-oo**

Arianna Blinster meluruskan gaun tidurnya. Mata birunya melirik teman-teman sekamarnya satu persatu. Grandiur tengah menyikat rambut blonde-nya, dan Leverata yang menepuk-nepuk kopernya. Ada satu kehadiran yang hilang. Kelopak matanya merendah sendu.

"Aku akan senang kalau kita bisa berkumpul saat sudah sampai di rumah nanti."

Grandiur Sasha meletakkan sikat rambutnya. Manik hijaunya tersembunyi saat ia memejamkan mata. "Jangan sedih, Arianna. Kalau harinya baik, kita pasti bertemu."

Leverata berjalan mendekat, duduk di samping Arianna. Tangannya meremas lembut pundak gadis berambut kuning itu. "Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau resahkan. Tapi, Arianna, semua keluarga kita sudah mempertanyakan kenapa kita menunda kepulangan dari Hogwarts." Gadis itu menarik nafas. "Biasanya Atropa akan mengantar kita, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia tidak akan melakukannya."

Sasha menghampiri. "Mungkin kita bisa minta izin untuk menghabiskan liburan di Hogwarts saja tahun depan. Atropa sering melakukannya, 'kan? Kita bisa menemaninya nanti."

Leverata tersenyum terpaksa. "Kalau dia sudah kembali, Sasha."

Mereka terdiam.

"Kalau dia sudah kembali," ulangnya.

Tatapan tertuju pada satu ranjang yang tirainya diturunkan dan dirapatkan.

oooo...oo...oo...o...oooo...oo...

 _Sampaikan juga rasa sesal dan terima kasihku yang tak terhitung pada Arianna Blinster, Sasha Grandiur, dan Anastasia Leverata. Teman-teman sekamar yang kupaksa untuk merendahkan martabat dan melupakan rasa bangga akan darah mereka hanya agar Atropa Malfoy memiliki bidak catur untuk dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya._

 _Mereka adalah bagian dari kehidupan Atropa Malfoy yang sempurna. Gadis-gadis secantik boneka dengan keanggunan yang mengitari lampu sorot sang tokoh utama. Akulah tokoh utama itu. Atropa Malfoy yang membutuhkan para pemeran figuran untuk membuatnya bersinar terang. Dan mereka tahu aku telah memajang mereka demi kesempurnaan Atropa Malfoy._

 _Dan mereka pun tahu bahwa Atropa Malfoy,_

 _bahwa aku selalu menganggap mereka sebagai teman yang baik._

 _Katakan bahwa Atropa Malfoy berharap agar liburan mereka menyenangkan._

 **xxx**

Arianna memegang pipinya yang memerah seperti terbakar. Air matanya lantas mengalir dan Leverata langsung melangkah dan memeluknya. Sasha meremas roknya dengan tangan gemetar, terlalu takut dan terkejut untuk bergerak.

Atropa menelengkan kepala dan tersenyum dingin.

"Jangan pernah menentangku, nona Blinster."

Atropa mengambil tongkat sihirnya. Mengarahkannya dengan gaya kasual yang tidak terkesan mengancam, namun tiga gadis di depannya lebih tahu ancaman apa yang tersembunyi di gerakan sederhana itu.

Iris kelabu sang Malfoy berkilat berbahaya.

"Kita semua _t_ _idak_ _ingin_ mendengar kabar mengerikan

tentang siswa yang tiba-tiba meninggal karena _ceroboh_.

Benar, bukan?"

Dan kengerian itu terasa merayap di tulang belakang ketiga gadis pure-blood di hadapannya.

 **oo-00-oo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo-00-oo**

 _Adikku, Scorpius, di semua pesan-pesanku itu kini kau bisa menerka-nerka, dan mengumpulkan gambaran tentang kakakmu yang sebenarnya._

 _Inilah diriku yang sesungguhnya._

 _Apakah kau akan membenciku?_

 _Merendahkanku?_

 _Takut akan diriku?_

 _Scorpius,_

 _Apakah kau masih ingat_ _cerita tentang si Tudung Merah?_

 **oo-00-oo**

Scorpius membuka tas kotak tempat ia menyimpan kotak tongkat sihir dan barang-barang penting lainnya. Buku-bukunya. Foto-fotonya bersama Albus dan James, barang-barang menarik yang bisa ia dapatkan dari toko paman Weasley si dua Potter, dan foto-foto kakaknya yang harus ia—pipinya merona malu—beli dari James; Scorpius sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara si sulung Potter itu mendapatkannya. Dan... apa dia memang punya bola emas berisi air? Scorpius mengerutkan kening dan mendekatkan bola emas itu ke matanya.

Berpendar.

Dan Scorpius langsung menjatuhkannya. Terkejut dan cepat-cepat mundur sebisa mungkin dengan bantuan dua tangannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia mulai takut mendapat salah satu _kiriman_ penggemarnya yang terikut masuk ke dalam tas. Masih segar di ingatan tentang ramuan cinta di dalam kue yang nyaris ia lahap. Scorpius merinding.

Namun, bola emas itu berbeda. Benda itu berpendar dan muncul cahaya menyilaukan untuk sesaat.

Scorpius menutup matanya erat-erat.

Dan saat membuka mata,

ada satu amplop seputih salju

dan Belladona yang mendengkur di atasnya.

Pupil feline berwarna hijau-biru berkedip terbuka. Sang kucing menguap dan merenggangkan badan. Mengeong saat melihat Scorpius dan berjalan ke arah pintu, mencakar-cakar pintu kayu dan mengeong lebih keras.

Scorpius tercengang cukup lama hingga ia kemudian tersadar dan buru-buru meraih amplop putih di atas lantai. Belladona muncul bersama amplop putih itu. Kalau ada Belladona, pasti amplop itu berhubungan dengan kakaknya.

Dan begitulah, dugaannya tepat sasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Untuk adikku yang sangat kusayangi,_

 _Scorpius Malfoy.'_

 **_bersambung_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja**

 **jika Atropa Malfoy menghilang?**

 **.**

 **.**

(Tentang kedua orang itu

yang bahkan tidak sebutkan di dalam surat,

 _telah memilih_

untuk diam dan mengabaikan kabar.

Seperti sebelumnya.)


	12. Final Case

_(_ _The little snow_

 _falling down_

 _falling down_

 _deep into the sea._ _)_

Di suatu pagi, salah satu penghuni kamar itu terjaga. Kedua kakinya diayun, menjejak ke lantai. Kedua matanya mengerjap dan selayaknya nona muda, ia menutup mulut saat menguap. Gadis itu melirik ke jendela. Cahaya pagi masih buram. Dia bangun terlalu pagi. Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidur lagi, pikirnya memutar arah langkah. Iris biru menangkap satu ranjang yang tirainya tertutup semua. Gerakannya terhenti. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan gejolak batin. Sedikit ragu, kakinya berjalan mendekat.

Tangannya terulur, menyibak tirai.

Di suatu pagi, gadis bermata biru berdiri dalam keterkejutan.

"...Atropa?"

 _(Jatuh, jatuh, jatuh, salju kecil._

 _Ia bernyanyi,_

 _di antara ke_ _heningan_ _pohon pinus.)_

Seperti putri tidur.

Teman-teman sekamarnya terbangun semua. Melihat dan berjalan mendekat. Bertanya-tanya dan heran. Berkumpul di tiap sisi dan menatap. Namanya dipanggil dengan suara selembut sutra.

Ada ketenangan yang aneh, mereka merasakannya. Ketenangan yang takut mereka pecahkan.

Seperti putri tidur,

tenggelam dalam ketenangan yang tak bisa dihancurkan.

 _(Tenggelam, tenggelam, tenggelam, salju kecil._

 _Tangan kecil menggapai butiran salju dari langit._

 _Permata kelabu berkerling takjub.)_

Panggilan-panggilan yang tidak terjawab di suatu pagi yang temaram.

Mereka bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia tidur tanpa melepas jubahnya dulu?

Mereka menerka-nerka, kenapa wajahnya terlihat kusam dan lecet?

Mereka tersenyum geli melihat cara tidurnya. _Seperti putri tidur_ , mereka saling berbisik. Ketenangan yang aneh mungkin sudah menarik mereka untuk hanyut dalam perasaan damai saat melihat wajah gadis itu.

Tampak tenang, dan damai.

Sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat terus-menerus. Teman-temannya sepakat untuk membiarkannya tidur lebih lama lagi.

Mereka tersenyum lembut.

 _(Anak usia 3 tahun itu menoleh sedikit._

 _Sedikit aba-aba dalam hati,_

 _dan ia berlari_ _jauh_ _._

 _Di tengah-tengah jajaran pohon pinus yang menyambut tiap jejak kakinya.)_

Badannya terlentang lurus.

Helaian-helaian berwarna putih tersebar rapi seperti sayap burung.

Mungkin dia memang seorang aristrokrat sejati, kepalanya tegak dan tampak anggun di atas bantal.

Jubah Slytherin yang belum dilepas, terpasang seperti mantel velvet raja di tubuhnya.

Kedua tangannya terhubung di atas perut.

Seperti putri tidur saja.

 _("What a nice dream,"_

 _pujinya sungguh-sungguh.)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATROPA**

 **[** _ **The Disappearance of Magic**_ **]**

Rozen91

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

 **11** **th** **Case : Among** **Belladona**

 **.**

 **.**

Tentang cerita yang terdengar dalam bisikan angin musim gugur yang dingin. Orang-orang itu berbondong-bondong berjalan dalam langkah yang pelan. Daun-daun kering berjatuhan, memenuhi jalan seperti genangan air saat hujan deras. Orang-orang itu berpakaian seperti sedang mengenakan seragam sekolah saja. Warnanya sama walaupun modelnya berbeda.

Hitam.

Hitam.

Mereka bercerita tentang kematian yang dipenuhi oleh warna musim gugur di suatu pagi yang buram.

Tentang cerita yang terdengar dalam bisikan angin musim gugur itu,

mereka mendengarkan dengan hati yang lapang.

Tentang cerita hidup gadis yang lahir sebagai bagian dari perjanjian itu,

mereka mendengarkan dengan wajah yang iba.

Tentang cerita Atropa Malfoy si gadis sempurna,

mereka mendengarkan dengan air mata yang tergenang,

di hari ketika sang gadis beranjak ke umur selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Foto yang memancarkan senyum memikat seorang gadis berambut putih terpajang di dalam pigura besar.

Satu persatu melihat dan mengingat kebaikannya.

Satu persatu beranjak dan mendoakannya.

Banyak bunga berwarna putih yang menghiasi aula itu. Kemuraman terasa seperti oksigen yang melayang-layang di udara. Sesak bernafas karena rasanya ingin menangis. Perasaan-perasaan haru terasa pekat menggantung dan tak mudah untuk diabaikan.

Satu persatu pun mengusap wajah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo-00-oo**

Mereka mempertanyakan tentang kematian remaja perempuan itu. Orang-orang bertanya-tanya dan banyak kabar tersebar.

" _Apakah dia dibunuh?"_

" _Kau tahu? Pureblood tidak menyukai gadis ini. Jadi, ya, mungkin saja mereka…"_

" _Dia adalah anak perdamaian. Dengan darah half-bloodnya. Apalagi dia adalah symbol yang menodai kemurnian darah keluarga pure-blood yang paling tua di dunia sihir._ _Malfoy. Pasti tidak sedikit yang menganggapnya parasit."_

" _Ini pasti ulah pure-blood. Teman sekamarnya... kau sudah tahu, 'kan?_ _P_ _ure_ _-_ _blood semua."_

" _Aku tidak yakin. Kalau mau dibilang, selama di Hogwarts mereka itu termasuk...ehm, 'pengikut' setianya."_

" _Atau bisa saja...bukan pureblood pelakunya. Tidak ada yang menyangkal kalau pembunuhnya bisa saja berasal dari kubu lain."_

" _Apa mereka... ingin memulai perang?"_

Pada dasarnya, hanya pihak atas Hogwarts dan Kementrian yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Akan tetapi, kasus Atropa Malfoy adalah kasus terbesar yang mengguncang sejarah dunia sihir. Bagi mereka, tidak sepatutnya hal ini disebar ke halayak ramai. Oleh karena itu, mereka membuat cerita palsu dan mengumumkannya pada masyarakat.

Bahwa gadis itu meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang selama ini diidapnya. Bahwa kematiannya wajar dan tak ada unsur kekerasan. Bahwa sebaiknya masalah ini tidak dipergunjingkan agar tidak mengganggu jiwa yang sudah tenang.

" _Biarkan arwahnya tenang di alam sana. Mari berdoa untuknya."_

Dan di musim gugur itu, orang-orang berbaju hitam menundukkan kepala di tengah-tengah hujan dedaunan jingga yang menyelimuti tanah yang basah. Ditemani oleh keheningan dan burung-burung gagak yang mengawasi di dahan-dahan yang tinggi.

Di bawah daun-daun jingga yang menari-nari di udara,

kebenaran pun tertimbun bersamanya.

Baik tentang kebenarannya sendiri.

Maupun kebenaran yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

Tentang dua orang yang ia sebut sebagai orangtuanya. Yang berdiri di dalam keheningan yang tak bisa didekati. Terdiam seperti patung di makam. Menatap dan tak berbicara apa-apa. Walaupun tenggelam dalam harmoni kematian, sorot mata kerabat dan sahabat masih bisa terasa menembus tabir. Menghujam dan penuh tuduhan. Mata yang kesal dan sama tak berdayanya. Mata-mata yang berwarna merah karena tangis yang tak terbendung.

Di pagi yang buram

di suatu hari di musim gugur

di padang ilalang yang menguning

siapakah yang patut disalahkan?

 **oo-00-oo**

Scorpius melihat dari kejauhan. Ibunya menaruh tangan di lengannya, mencoba menghibur karena ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Scorpius terhadap kakak tirinya. Namun, seolah tak merasakannya, iris kelabu anak laki-laki itu hanya tertuju pada punggung sang ayah dan seorang wanita yang hanya pernah dilihatnya di surat kabar.

Scorpius melihat dari kejauhan.

Dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

" _I'm okay, mum_ ," katanya pada Astoria. Wanita itu menatapnya ragu sebelum mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya, berbicara dengan para kerabat yang datang dari jauh. Scorpius melangkah pergi. Menghampiri satu persatu orang yang baru bisa ia temui hari ini. Ia menyampaikan apa yang harus disampaikan. Ia tersenyum dan mengatakan sesuatu yang entah bagaimana meringankan suasana. Ia sedikit kaku awalnya, karena orang-orang itu tidak dekat dengannya. Paman-paman dan bibi-bibi kakaknya yang jarang berbicara dan bertemu dengannya.

Rasanya ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara banyak pada mereka.

Dan kemudian Scorpius melihat dari kejauhan.

Punggung kedua orang itu, Scorpius hanya bisa menatap.

Bertanya-tanya

apakah Atropa tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan pada ayah dan ibunya?

Namun, Scorpius tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ucapan terakhir Atropa yang dibalas oleh sang ayah 4 tahun yang lalu.

Salam terakhir yang Atropa gumamkan saat menatap rumah kaca yang jauh di sana 4 tahun yang lalu.

Itulah pesan untuk kedua orangtuanya.

Yang mungkin saja sudah tidak diingat lagi.

 **oo-00-oo**

 _Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja_

 _jika Atropa Malfoy menghilang?_

Akan tetapi, Pansy Krum berbalik dan menepis tangan Astoria. Berkata tajam pada Draco Malfoy. "Kau senang sekarang, _hah?_ Ini, 'kan yang kau inginkan dari dulu?"

Ayahnya bergeming di dalam diam. Tidak berjengit tidak merespon. Matanya lurus tertuju pada kuburan yang masih basah.

Pansy menarik nafas geram, mendelik ke arah punggung seorang wanita di samping pria itu. "' _Silence',_ Granger. Kau memberinya nama dengan arti ' _silence_ '." Nada suaranya meninggi, "sekarang dia akan diam untuk selamanya! !"

Ibunya bergeming di dalam diam. Hanya angin yang menghembus mantel hitamnya. Matanya terpatri pada kuburan yang masih basah.

Pansy mendecakkan lidah dan melangkah pergi dari pemakaman. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan marah. Ginny mencoba menenangkannya. Harry menyembunyikan kekecewaannya terhadap kedua orang di sana, seraya memutar tumit, mengikuti istrinya dan Pansy. Viktor meminta maaf dengan suara pelan, berjalan pergi sebelum menunggu balasan. Blaise mengajak Luna pergi tanpa suara. Tatapannya sudah cukup tajam untuk bicara. Ronald Weasley terlihat seolah setiap saat akan meledak. Lavender dan James bergegas menghampiri, ikut pergi juga sebelum terjadi sesuatu. Victoire menyentuh lengan Teddy, berusaha menariknya ke dunia nyata. Teddy menundukkan wajah dan menutup mukanya, membiarkan kekasihnya menuntunnya pergi. Astoria menatap Scorpius, memintanya agar tidak berbicara. Menggenggam tangan dan mereka pun pergi dari situ.

Dan tinggallah kedua orang itu.

Terdiam di dalam keheningan.

Di padang ilalang dan daun-daun jingga yang berjatuhan.

 _Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja_

 _jika Atropa Malfoy menghilang?_

Ketika gadis itu telah tertidur di dalam ruang waktu yang terhenti.

Selamanya tidak melihat,

tidak menyadari,

tentang apa yang tersembunyi di hati kedua orangtuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Di antara bunga Deadly Nightshade_

 _sang gadis tenggelam_

 _into eternal_ _ **silence**_ **.**

 **.**

 **_tamat_**

Alhamdulillah,,, chap-nya selesai sudah!

Terima kasih bagi readers yang sudah ngikutin fic ini sampai chap final ini!

Special thanks for **scorpryena, Riska662, Silver12, dwida2, aquadewi, poosy-poo201, Octaviadwins, Liuruna, Deera Dragoneella, Lyra RiddleMalfoy, JheineChyeon, Staecia, Guest, Ms. Freak, Sora Hinase, galuhtikatiwi** males login **(\\((:V)))/) !**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir buat nge-review fic ini! !

Maaf, ya, bagi yang review-nya gak terbalas ,,, hahaha #plak

Oh, ya,, Fic ini merupakan POTONGAN dari fic asli Atropa Malfoy yang belum saya publish (read: bikin). Jadi, saya tidak menyertakan beberapa hal yang ada di sini. Nanti, deh,,, serius nanti,, kalau begitu doakan agar skripsi saya cepat selesai dah,, ;D,, saya pengen cepat-cepat beranjak dari nama Cornell ke nama asli sayaaaaa! ! ! #abaikan

 **Jadi, setelah ini saya benar-benar HIATUS.**

Salam,

 **Rozen91**

-si pejuang semester tua

:v

 **oo-00-oo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oo-00-oo**

 **.**

 **.**

Suaranya pernah terdengar dalam kesunyian malam. Diam-diam ketika adiknya berkata ingin dibacakan dongeng. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah hati-hati.

" _Once upon a time..."_

Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia mencondongkan badan dan mengulang ucapannya. Adiknya tertidur, merasa baru saja dinyanyikan lagu dengan suara angin yang menyapu bunga-bunga di taman.

" _Once upon a time..."_

Di tengah malam ketika adiknya telah tertidur, ia berjingkat-jingkat ke kamarnya. Berjalan jauh ke sayap manor yang berseberangan. Yang ditempatkan di ujung yang berbeda dari semuanya.

Dengan buku dongeng tebal yang dipeluknya.

Berjalan di dalam kegelapan.

" _Once upon a time..."_

 **.**

 **.**

Padang ilalang yang pernah ia lewati kini menguning di musim gugur. Bersiap menyambut timbunan salju di musim berikutnya.

Daun-daun di pohon kesukaannya kini juga sudah berubah warna. Bersiap merontokkannya. Sambutan istimewa untuk musim berikutnya.

Jajaran pohon pinus di masa kecilnya, di jalan bertanah yang sepi itu masih terlihat biji-biji pinus yang berjatuhan dari pohon yang tinggi dan daun-daunnya yang kurus dan panjang. Bersiap seperti tahun sebelumnya. Mereka sebenarnya mungkin sedang bersenandung ketika angin musim menghembus pelan dan menyapa.

Di perpustakaan tempat ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya, di ruang baca yang memperlihatkan sosok mungilnya yang memandang keluar jendela dengan buku di pangkuan. Kaki yang lurus tergantung di tepi karena belum sampai menjejak ke lantai dari kursi yang tinggi. Iris kelabu bening yang memantulkan birunya langit dan perjalanan awan yang tak berhenti juga.

Ada seorang pria yang berdiri dengan bahu menyentuh bingkai pintu.

Memandang ruangan yang bercerita tentang masa kecil

sang anak yang telah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah kaca itu hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh.

Ada seorang wanita yang menyibukkan diri di dalamnya. Menyiangi rumput, memupuk dan menanam. Seorang tukang kebun memperlihatkan satu kotak bibit baru yang ditenteng di kedua tangan kepada wanita tersebut. Mereka berbicara sebentar dan ia bertanya-tanya bibit apa itu.

Ia baru bisa melihatnya mekar di musim semi tahun berikutnya, ketika suatu hari ia melihat rerimbunan bunga warna kuning yang terlihat dari rumah kaca.

Rumah kaca itu hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh.

Ia melewatinya dan berhenti sebentar. Memandang dari koridor luar ke arah tanaman-tanaman mawar yang terlihat transparan di balik kaca. Kemudian, ia memacu kakinya kembali ke kamar. Ia menarik buku dari atas mejanya dan mencari bunga yang sama. Pikirannya mencerna kata demi kata. Cara-cara menanam dan menjaga mawar kuning dari hama.

Ia baru bisa menanam mawar itu saat berkunjung ke rumah bibinya di mansion Zabini. Di tahun selanjutnya, ia masuk Hogwarts dan tidak pernah melihat bunga itu mekar.

Rumah kaca itu hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh.

Iris hazel seseorang juga hanya bisa melihat anak itu dari jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Apakah semua akan baik-baik saja**_

 _ **jika Atropa Malfoy menghilang?**_

 _Gadis itu tel_ _ah tertidur di dalam ruang waktu yang terhenti._

 _Selamanya tidak melihat,_

 _tidak menyadari,_

 _apa yang tersembunyi di hati kedua orangtuanya._

.

.

 _Terhadap bunga_ _ **Atropa belladona**_

 _kedua orang itu_

 _hanya bisa merasakan keheningannya saja._

 **.**

_ **final_**


End file.
